Hard to Survive
by Holli xox
Summary: When Dean live could get any worse. He rescue Hollie from a gang and from his suprise she is the new girl at school will he fall in love with her or is she trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Hard to survive**

Just when your life can't get any worse, your dad gets arrested for assault. My name is Dean, I'm 15 years old and I have a hard life. I know when people say that they are exaggerating, well I'm not. I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio. I live in the rough part so basically my whole life was a fight for survival. My life was never brilliant from the minute I was born, well in fact I shouldn't even be alive… I was a mystery to my mum and dad. I blame myself for all of this because as soon as I was born my mum started drinking, taking drugs, stealing. You name it and my dad as you know was arrested, it isn't his first time there… So I grew up very quickly. At the age of 6 I was helping my mum sober up, get her to bed, cleaned up the house but she never sobered up and I don't know why the social workers haven't taken me yet seeing as they took my cousin "Alexis". She was a beautiful girl, smart as a whip. I could of protected her but they said I wasn't good enough so they took her away when she was only 2. She only loved me and not anyone else but me because I was the only one who took care of her when her mum passed away from cancer and when her dad recently died in a car accident but the neighbours called social services about her saying I wasn't good enough and now the only positive thing in my life is gone. They took her away. This is my life.

I wake up to the sound of banging downstairs, it was 6am so I get up, open my door and walk downstairs to see my mum in the kitchen pouring herself another glass. She's already half dead. I walk into the kitchen, quickly grab the glass and put it on the work surface out of her reach before she could take it back.  
"What are you doing?" My mum said slurring her words  
"Saving you... for some reason..." I said  
my mum gets up and stumbles towards me, grabs my neck and pushes me away. She grabs the drink and downs it in one gulp. I run upstairs and slam shut my door. I get changed for school and leave the house. It is only 7 at this time and school doesn't start until 8 so I just wander around the block even though there are usually gangs out here by this time waiting for the next attack but I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I turn to go down an alleyway and there was a group of lads laughing. In the background I could just make out a timid voice shouting "HELP''. The voice sounds so weak and fragile, so I made up my mind, I had to save her. So I ran in front the boys and punched the first one I saw. Of course those guys being the idiots they are didn't know what had hit them. I knew they weren't expecting this so it was only a matter of time before they all ran away screaming like girls. Finally after a few more punches and a couple of good kicks they realised they couldn't beat me so they backed off and legged it, just as I thought.  
"That's right run... and don't bother coming back!" I shouted after them.  
When I was satisfied I'd completely scared them off I looked back and saw a girl, my age, lying on the floor with cuts on her face. I kneel down to her.  
"You alright?'' I asked.  
"I think so…" She said trying to get up but then she lost her balance and fell back down.  
"I'll help you up." I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.  
"Thank you" She said, giving me a smile  
"Where do you live''  
"Down the road, number 7" she said. We start walking but soon she trips so I pick her up bridal style and carry her. The cuts had become more obvious and now the blood was dripping down her face so I sped up. By the time I got to her house I couldn't recognize her any more from all the blood. I knock on the door and a stressed looking skinny blonde woman, who must be her mum opens it.  
"Hello, OH MY GOD Hollie, are you alright?…. What happened?'' She gave me a filthy look making it seem like it was my fault. What I wanted to say was if it was, why would I bother helping her home then? But I held back on my offence.  
"I don't know, I was walking to school and these boys were attacking her so I came to help." I said passing her over to the women I presumed was her mum.  
"Thank you so much, is there any way to repay you'' she said getting her purse out  
"No no… don't pay me. As long as she's okay." I said, so I walked off before she tried to tell me to take it. I looked at my phone, it was 7:55. I had 5 minutes to get to school and it's a 10 minute walk from here so I legged it. I get to school at 8:05 so as I walk in, surprise surprise, a teacher told me off for being late.  
"Why are you so late'' The old teacher said to me.  
"I'm only 5 minutes late!'' I exclaimed. I walked off before she could give me one of her famous lectures. I get to my form, my form tutor is so cool he is called Mr Picket and he is the nicest man in the world, I can tell him anything.  
"Ahhh, Ambrose you're here'' He said with a big grin on his face  
"I am indeed'' I said  
I sit down in my seat but when I look over at Mr Picket, he catches my eye and calls me over so I get up and walk over to his desk.  
"How are you getting on?'' he said.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking, how about you?''  
"I'm good, how's your mum?''  
"She's…. average'' I said, stumbling to get my words out.  
Before he could answer back a knock came from the door.  
"Come in." Mr Picket said  
A little girl came in, walked up to Mr Picket and gave him a slip. I peek over his shoulder and read "New girl; Hollie" but that's all I saw as he noticed me looking and turned the paper away from me. I suddenly thought of the girl I helped today, maybe that was her but I wasn't going to think about it.  
"Is Hollie here?''  
"No.'' Maryse shouted from the back. She is known as the Barbie or the cow or whatever you want to call her. She has bleach blonde hair and extensions, she is quite tall and is half French so tends to speak French when she is in a argument with someone just to confuse them. Mr Picket seemed a bit confused by this matter but he didn't care. I sat back down and started talking to my friends 'Seth and Roman'. About 10 minutes later the school bell rings, it was first lesson, as everyone walks out I stay behind in form with Mr Picket. I didn't feel like learning after today but Mr Picket told me to go so I did what he said and I walked to my first lesson which was PE.

As the school day came to an end I noticed the shift in everyone's mood. Especially the girls, they started talking about shopping and all the wonderful things were doing after school. If only my life was that easy. I would just stay at school as it's the only place I can escape from home. I hang around by the benches at the back of the school for a while but I knew I would have to go soon. I walk back home through the unpleasant streets and open the door to my house. I look around the house but I couldn't find mum. I don't worry, knowing her she's out drinking somewhere. One of her so called 'friends' will bring her back. To get my mind of her I go up to my room and get changed, go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. As I stand there sipping water I see a note on the fridge saying 'Gone out, make your own dinner.' I don't know why she even bothers it's not like I don't make my own dinner every day. I peel of the note, screw it up and throw it across the kitchen. I knew I'd have to wait for her to get back so I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was 10pm and I was still awake waiting for mum, then I heard the muffled clicking sound of the door and a loud thud. I sighed and began walking towards the front door, bracing myself for what I would see. I get to the hallway and see mum lying on the floor, half in and half out the door. I grabbed her arms and began dragging her upstairs towards her bedroom. I throw her on the bed, switch of the light and close the door. I don't bother taking her shoes of or putting the quilt over her any more, she doesn't deserve it. I go downstairs and lock the door. I then go back upstairs and flop down on to my bed, not even bothering to get undressed. I fall straight to sleep.

The next day; I left my house a 7am because my mum wasn't awake for once. I didn't bother being quiet, like I said it's not like she deserves it. I walk around the block for a bit then I went to a shop to get some bubble-gum. It was 7:40am so I walked to school I get there at 7:50, I was nice and early. As I walk into form I stop dead in my tracks. It's her, the girl I helped out yesterday was in my form talking to Mr Picket. I shut the door loudly informing them of my presence. She looked at me before turning back to sir but then she looked again. This time her features lit up in recognition so I smiled at her and took my usual seat. A couple of minutes later she came over.  
"Hey; I'm Hollie are you the one yesterday?" she said quietly  
"Yes I am, are you okay now?" I said  
"I'm Fine thanks but I really wanted to say thank you for helping me…"  
"No problem"  
The door swings open and in walks Maryse. Her calculating eyes sweep over us and settle on Hollie. She walks over to my desk and put on one of her big, fake Barbie smiles.  
"Bonjour, Je devine que vous êtes la fille de neuf?' Maryse asked.  
'Um… Sorry i dont know what you mean?' Hollie said with a very confused look on her face. Maryse sighed impatiently.  
"Are you the new girl?" she asked again in english.  
"Oh.. Yes Im Hollie"  
"Ok. Come with me" she said clinging arms with her  
"It was lovely meeting you…." Hollie shouted over her shoulder  
"Dean"  
"Dean" She smiled.  
The school bell rings and before I went over to Hollie to ask wherever she needs help locating where her first lesson is, Maryse drags her off. So I go to English and as I walk in I notice Hollie sat by herself on a table. So I go and sit next to her.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So I see you made friends with Maryse?"  
"Yeah, she seems nice." She replied, uncertainty lacing her words. Just as I was about to reply Miss Rodriguez opens the door and walks in.  
"Hello children." She said  
everyone fell silent, she's a horrible teacher and she's very annoying. She walks over to Hollie and looks her over . She stood there for a while until she shouted  
"Right, This is Hollie, she is new… I except you to be nice to her…" then she walked off to carry on with the class  
"Okay… that is the weirdest introduction ever" she said laughing  
I smile as the lesson went on it reached to lunchtime, Hollie was off with Maryse and meeting her friends whilst I was with Seth and Roman.  
"I see you and Hollie have got something going on…." Seth said laughing  
"Yeah, that is funny seeming she only just joined."  
"Well that doesn't mean anything, when Maryse first came here me and her had something going on" I replied.  
"Yeah right, she didn't even know your name she called you anormal'  
"Yeah but that is lovely in french"  
I laughed "No that means Freak"  
"oh.." Seth said  
It was the end of the day and i started walking home until someone shouted "Dean". I turned around to see Hollie running towards me I stopped so she could catch up.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"How are you?"  
"Im good you?"  
"Good"  
"How was your first day?"  
"Great thank you"  
Then the conversation fell silent. We just walked until we got to her house.  
"Bye Dean, oh yeah thank you' she said.  
"No problem" i replied smiling. I watch her walk to her front door and walk in before I start heading back home. When I get home, I open the door I couldn't help but smile. I hear someone walking towards me and my smile drops. I look up to see my mum with a bottle of vodka in her hand and a glass in her other hand she swayed a bit, then crashed against the wall and stopped for a second trying to recover her balance. Then carried on walking.  
"How was your day?" My mum asked mumbling her words.  
"Um... Fine…" I said slowly. She walks into the lounge while I just stand there in shock. Now that's a question I haven't heard her ask in a long time. Maybe the drink has finally gone to her head. My mum then fell backwards but stopped herself from falling on the floor, I couldn't care less about my mum as nothing was going to put a downer on what happened today. I run up to my bedroom and get changed, I skipped dinner as I wasn't that hungry and just lay on my bed thinking of Hollie. Soon I start to feel sleep wrap around me.

I wake up to see it was 7:30, I was late. I get changed quickly and ran out of my house not bothering to check if mum was okay. I ran out of my door and start walking to school. In the distance I see a familiar figure, Hollie. I speed up my pace to get next to her.  
"Hey" I said.  
"Oh… Hey" She said Smiling  
The conversation yet again fell dead. I look around to try to find inspiration for a conversation but I found nothing. Then Hollie spoke up.  
"So there is dance here isn't there?" She said curiously  
"Dance, where? At school?" I said confused on what she is trying to get at  
"Of course, Isn't it where the girls ask guys?"  
"Yeah it is" I said feeling a burning sensation on my cheeks  
"Oh. You know Maryse?"  
"Yeah…"  
"She's trying to get this guy called 'Mike' to go with me"  
"Oh" I said looking down at the ground  
"But I don't like him, I don't want to go with him…"  
"Tell Maryse that."  
"I would but she's funny about people going against her ideas, I might not go…"  
"No!" I said loudly  
Hollie looked at me with confusion in her faced but smiled it off  
"I mean, you have to go seeing as you are new it's a perfect way to meet everyone else."  
"Yeah, Thanks well lets see what happens"  
We had just reached the school and I was about to reply to Hollie when suddenly a figure appeared beside her, Maryse grabbed her wrist and dragged her off with a massive grin on her face, she gave me a dirty look as she went so I watched them both walk off. I could just see Maryse jumping up and down and screaming like a crazy woman and a minute later Hollie doing the same. Hollie didn't look like she was too happy about whatever Maryse said but like she just told me, it's better just to go along with whatever she says. I went to tutor thinking about what Maryse could have told Hollie that she could be so excited about. I was dragged out of my thought process by a conversation nearby. It turned out that Maryse told Hollie, Mike has said 'Yes'. I sit in my seat and wait for Hollie to come in but when she did she was with Maryse but I decided to call her over anyway.  
"Hollie" I called.  
"Yeah" She replied while walking towards me with Maryse in tow.  
"Maryse, go away"  
"No."  
"M, go." Hollie said smiling and lightly pushing her away. Maryse walks off to sit with the rest of her friends  
"So I saw Maryse was excited to tell you something" I said  
"Yeah. Sadly Mike has said Yes" She whispered so Maryse didn't hear  
"Oh you should just tell her the truth"  
"Why would I?"  
"Well you don't have feelings for him and this is the whole reason of having this dance"  
"I know, but I don't need a lecture"  
"It's not a lecture, just... friendly advice"  
"Ok Dean" Hollie said whilst letting out a big sigh. She then walked back to Maryse and sat down.

All through my first two lesson I kept thinking about Hollie and why she was funny with me? Does she have feelings for Mike but doesn't want me to know? All those questions went round my head. At lunchtime, I sat next to Seth and Roman.  
"Guys, I need your help" I said whilst taking a bite out of my sandwich  
"With what?" Roman replied automatically  
"Hollie"  
"Of course, What's happened?" Seth said in a tone that said he knew something was going to happen between us.  
"Well she's going to this dance with Mike but she doesn't like him and she is being forced to go by Maryse and I want to…"  
"Well it's too late now, she's going with someone else." Seth said not caring  
"You want to what... Go to the dance with her?" Roman said nicely  
"Yes…No…I mean I don't really know"  
"Tell her" Roman said before he walked off to see his girlfriend 'Kelly'  
"Look mate, I don't like you liking this Hollie girl but if you really like her ask her before it's too late"  
The school bell went off for third lesson and I contemplated those words of Seth's in my head for the rest of the day. I couldn't bring myself to tell her seeing as she only joined now two days ago. It was the end of the day, I waited for Hollie by the gate having a mini argument in my head over whether to tell her. I see her coming down to the gate so I fall into synch next to her.  
"So are you really going with Mike?"  
"Yeah, but I talked to him at lunch and he seems all right to be honest"  
"That's great news"  
"Isn't it? Any way who is the lucky girl for you?"  
"Um… no one I haven't actually asked anyone yet" I said but I was really saying "her"  
"Oh… why?"  
"Let's just say no one takes my liking"  
"Come on. There must be someone you must like" she said teasingly.  
"Well there is… but she doesn't like me" I replied carefully.  
"I'm sure she does, What's her name?"  
"Ho… No It doesn't matter she's too good for me" I said before I ran away from Hollie back to my house, I looked back to Hollie to see her reaction was even more confused than my mind right now. I get home and run upstairs, I get to my bedroom and punch the wall with anger before I lay on my bed thinking about how I could never show my face again.

The next day, I wake up and get changed, doing my usual routine and then there was a knock at the door. I open it to see the back of a girl.  
"Hello…" I said  
She turns around and it was Hollie, I was surprised that she had shown her face to me after I nearly embarrassed myself in front of her and secondly how does she knows where I live?.  
"Hi, can I come in?"  
"Well we are going to be late for school" I said trying to avoid her coming in. I didn't need anyone to see what goes on in this house.  
"Dean, it's only 7:15 we won't be late, just for five minutes"  
"Um… Okay" I said whilst backing away from the door allowing her to come him. She walks straight in and makes her way to the kitchen. Panicking, I run in front of her to stop her from going there but it was too late, Hollie sees my mum half struggling to stand whilst clinging on to the worktop for dear life with a glass in her hand.  
"Who the hell are you?" She said stumbling over to Hollie  
"I'm Hollie, Dean's friend"  
"He ain't got no friends" she said harshly.  
"Maybe you should sit down, you seem drunk." Hollie said trying to help her.  
"Don't help me" She exclaimed. She raised her fist and I could see she was about to punch Hollie but I was quick enough to step in front of her and take the hit. I landed on the ground with a thud. The force of her punch had knocked me off my feet. I looked up at Hollie to see if she was still there and I could see by her face that she was confused and scared. She stared at me and then backed off and ran away. I got up as fast as I can and chased after her. I jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Hollie, What's up?" I said in a gentle tone  
"What's up?! Your mum was about to hit me and you took the punch, now look at you!" Hollie replied back  
"I don't care about this, as long as she didn't lay a finger on you I'm fine" I said grabbing Hollie's hand, she looked up at me and gave me a smile. I pulled her into a hug I had to duck down to reach her waist as she was a lot smaller than me. Soon we pulled away and began walking to school. Hollie was still shaken up by the whole thing this morning and kept glancing at me like I was going to pass out any minute now. We got to school at 8:10 so we got told off by a teacher but I didn't care I just nodded and said it wasn't going to happen again. Me and Hollie walk into tutor and I sit in my normal space and Hollie sat next to me and just carried on staring at me with concern. Then Maryse came up from behind.  
"Hi Hollie" Maryse said with a grin on her face  
"Hey" Hollie replied quietly  
"Eww… what's happened to your face it looks even more messed up than usual" Maryse said to me  
"M leave it" Hollie said. As she gets up to push Maryse away from me she looks back and says "talk later".

First lesson was English, I walked into English and everyone just stopped and stared at me. I know they were staring at the black eye that has just begun to form on my right eye so I try not to think about it and sit down next to Hollie.  
"Does your eye hurt?" Hollie said while tilting her head to get a better view of my eye  
"Um… it's just throbbing" I said  
"You should of let her hit me Dean" Hollie replied whilst she put her arm under mine and gave it a friendly tug.  
"No because I know she would probably hurt you more than she hurt me" I said  
Hollie was about to reply when miss shouted at us "Silence, in the back" Me and Hollie looked at each other and laughed then turned back and concentrated on our work. Lunchtime came and I sat with Roman and Seth explaining why half my face was now purple.  
"So how did you got that?" Seth said  
"My mum hit me" I replied back  
"Why?!" Roman said more surprised  
"Hollie came round and she saw my mum drunk and she was trying to help her but my mum didn't like it so she was going to punch her until I stood in front of her"  
"So Hollie is meant to have that thing on your face?" Seth said losing interest  
"Yeah but I didn't want her to get hurt"  
"Look, that Hollie girl is trouble, she hangs around with the populars and she's going to the dance with Mike so just stay away from her" Seth said  
"Woah, Hollie isn't trouble and she didn't cause this to happen to me and she isn't like all the other popular people. She's different" I said beginning to raise my voice.  
"Okay, whatever just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart" Seth said before he walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.  
"Don't listen to him, he's just stressed about exams and everything, I don't know why he's taking it out on you" Roman said giving me a friendly pat.  
It was the end of the day so I stood by the gate and waited for Hollie to come past. I see her in the distance and catch her eye so she walks towards me.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile on her face  
"Hi" I replied back and we started walking back to our houses  
"You look terrible" Hollie said teasingly  
"I try my best" I replied laughing  
"Shut up" Hollie said pushing me  
"Make me" I said pushing her harder so she falls over, we both burst out laughing as I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground  
"You're very rude" Hollie said  
"I know" I said.  
We get to Hollie's house and first she was about to walk off but I grabbed her hand before she did.  
"Thanks for today, I mean sticking up for me this morning with Maryse"  
"No problem" Hollie replied. We stood in silence for a while and then I leaned in towards her. As my lips met hers I felt her freeze up from the surprise of it. Soon though she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together. Too soon we pulled away and she turned to her house leaving me with a big grin on my face. She turned around as she got to the door and smiled at me, so I smiled back and began the short walk back to my house.

The next day, I got up with a huge smile on my face thinking about yesterday, about the kiss. I went downstairs and had my breakfast because my mum was surprisingly still asleep. I got changed and walked off to school. I see Hollie in the distance.  
"HOLLIE" I shouted, she turned around, smiled and waited for me to catch up.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile whilst pushing her hair away from her face  
"So I'm sorry about yesterday " I said to her  
"It's alright" Hollie replied laughing  
"Okay" I said felling my cheeks burning.  
We walked to school while talking about what's happening in the world and the latest celebrity gossip. When we got to school Hollie went off to find Maryse so I decided to go find Seth and Roman and tell them the great news. I find them by the lockers so I walk over to them.  
"Hey" I said smiling  
"Woah, someone is happy" Roman said  
"I am and you know why?"  
"Surprise me" Seth said  
"I kissed Hollie"  
"W-what?" Roman said almost choking on his diet pepsi he was drinking  
"You kissed her?" Seth questioned  
"Yeah"  
"And she let you?" Seth again questioned  
"Yes"  
"Well done man, Your in!" Roman said with a smile on his face  
"He isn't. She's with Mike" Seth said  
"Well I know, but if she liked Mike then she would have pushed me off right?"  
"Yeah I guess so" Seth replied thoughtfully.

It was time to go to form, I walked in to see Hollie was in the corner with Maryse and Mike holding his hand as the smile on my face faded away. I locked eyes with Hollie, she smiled at me and looked at Mike then back at me and looked down, she could tell I was hurt by this matter. I decided to go and talk to Mr. Picket for the remainder of form. The first bell went and it was our first lesson but sadly it wasn't English so I couldn't talk to Hollie. As the day dragged on it was finally end of the day and the weekend. That meant that the dance was this upcoming Friday. I waited for Hollie she came towards me and hugged me, I really didn't want her to let go but I had to. So we did and walked back.  
"So you and Mike are really together?" I asked curiously  
"Yeah… I don't like him any more, I like someone else" Hollie said tangling her fingers  
"Oh… Who?"  
"Um…" Hollie said struggling for words. Soon she gave up and leaned up to kiss me and I let her. We both pulled back slightly and smiled. We both separated, giving each other one last look before turning away and walking back to our houses.

The next day, I did my usual routine and walked to school. I didn't see Hollie on my way so she must already be there. My thoughts were confirmed when I got to school and saw Hollie pacing up and down by the gate. She looks up and sees me coming towards her. I could tell from a distance she had been crying because her mascara was down her face and her cheeks were bright red.  
"Hollie what's wrong?!" I said while pulling her into a hug  
"There's pictures of us." Hollie stuttered  
"What do you mean?" I said while grabbing Hollie's arm around my waist and kneeling down to her level  
"Pictures of us kissing, someone saw us and took pictures and now it's all round the school" Hollie said  
"Come on" I said dragging her in the school gates  
"No" Hollie said standing her ground  
"Hollie, face them" I said. I put my arm round Hollie's shoulder and walked her in. As we got closer to the lockers I saw she was right. There were picture after picture after picture of us kissing. Whoever is doing this must be sick as I had Hollie literally crying on my shoulder. Maryse came storming towards us, Hollie hears her high heels marching towards us so she raises her head away from my shoulder.  
"You bitch" Maryse said slapping Hollie  
"Hey don't you dare do that to her!" I said  
"Shut up Dean" Maryse snapped back before slapping me as well  
"I tried my best to be a great friend. I got the most popular boy to go out with you and you do this and kiss... that" Maryse said pointing in my direction.  
"I didn't mean to it just happened" Hollie said trying to hold back the tears and rubbing her right cheek  
"Oh so that's your excuse is it" Maryse said shouting now  
"Look Maryse, It wasn't Hollie who kissed me, I did so don't blame her" I said trying to help her out  
"Don't stick up for her Dean I saw her kiss you and even if you did make the first move I'm still angry at her because she never pulled away."  
Then I saw Mike walking towards me. I was about to say something when he punched me in the face and I fell backwards to the floor. A surge of anger spread through me and before I knew what I was doing I got up and punched Mike back and gave him a kick in the gut which made him collapse on the floor clutching his stomach. I was about to throw another punch when Roman and Seth came up behind and grabbed me and dragged me off.  
"Let go of me!" I screamed  
"Dean calm down!" Roman said struggling to keep hold of me  
"No" I replied  
They dragged me off to a quiet corner of the school and told me to stay there until I calmed down. I knew they were right so I waited there for about 10 minutes when I decided to go to form. When I walked in I could see the deputy head, Hollie, Maryse and Mike talking to Mr Picket, they looked at me I could see Hollie had been crying so I walked over to her and gave her a hug. This caused Maryse to nearly jump on me before Mike stopped her.  
"Maryse don't retaliate" Mr Picket said  
"Dean, what have you done?" The deputy head said  
"Nothing, Maryse is angry and taking this argument over the top, all Hollie did was kiss me and she took a picture and put it all over the school, so it isn't my fault or Hollie's" I said  
"Is that true Hollie?" Mr Picket said nicely to Hollie  
"Yes sir and Mike punched Dean and Maryse slapped me and Dean…" Hollie said looking to the floor  
"So that's why your lip is bleeding Dean?" The Deputy head asked  
"Yes sir"  
"Right all I can say is Maryse and Mike you've both got an after school detention today and tomorrow for an hour. And this is your final warning for all of you, if you step out of line again there will be suspension or expulsion involved" The Deputy head said  
"Yes sir" We all said  
"Go to lessons" The Deputy head said so we all do as we are told. I couldn't help but think about Hollie for the rest of the day as everytime I passed her she was crying and I don't like her being upset. At lunch I went to Roman and Seth.  
"Hi guys" I said  
"Hi, you calmed down now?" Roman replied  
"Yes thank you for helping me"  
"No problem" Seth answered back  
I sat down at the table and felt a gentle tap on my shoulder I turned around to acknowledge who it was and it was Hollie.  
"Hi" Hollie said  
"Hi" I replied back  
"Am I allowed to sit with you guys?"  
I looked at Roman and Seth they smiled at me and nodded.  
"Sure" I said  
She sat down next to me and ate her lunch in silence unless asked a direct question, to which she gave very vague answers. End of the day came round and I waited for Hollie by the gates. She came over to me and I saw her eyes were puffy again so I knew she has been crying.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"Fine…No" Hollie replied  
"What's up" I asked  
"Maryse was in my last lesson and she kept saying nasty stuff" Hollie said then she started crying. I pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay" I said while stroking her hair. We walked off and Hollie started becoming her normal self again.  
"Dean, Are you still going to the dance?" Hollie asked  
"Yeah well I don't know with all the stuff that happened today"  
"Well I am and I'm not letting them ruin it so I was wondering if you would come with me"  
"Like a date? Or just mates?"  
"Whatever the future holds for us" Hollie said before she skipped into her house. I stood outside her house for a couple of minutes thinking of what she said before heading home. I get into my house and see my mum was there talking to someone in the kitchen, it was my form tutor Mr Picket.  
"Dean your back" he said looking relieved "I was umm… talking to your mum about today" Mr picket said  
"Oh" I said and looked at my mum who was basically a sleep  
"Shut…Up…My…Son isn't naughty he… is an idiot" My mum mumbled  
"Mum… I am sick and tired of you, sir can you leave" I said standing my ground, Mr Picket looked at me then gave me a nod and a pat before leaving my house.  
"What… you… going to do ab…out it…" My mum said getting up  
"This" I slapped my mum which made her fall back in her seat. I ran upstairs and picked up the phone. I keyed in a number I had been dying to use since I was little. Social services. I told them about my whole life and my mum and everything. They said they be over to collect me. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door my mum opened it.  
"Hi, Mrs Ambrose, We got a call from your son" one of the two lady's said  
"What…You're…" My mum mumbled  
I quickly grabbed my bags and ran downstairs. My mum grabbed me into a hug.  
"Don't go…I love…You… We are okay" My mum said starting to raise her voice  
"No… We're not" I said letting go of my mum and walking down to the social services car where the two lady's followed me and got in the car and drove me off. I didn't look back as I didn't care what my mum was doing.

I arrive at the social service place there were kids running around, kids like me. In that moment my life became positive because as soon as I walked in I saw my baby cousin Alexis who I hadn't heard from in 4 years. I couldn't believe she could still recognise me, she looked at me and ran up to me and gave me a massive hug  
"DEAN!" Alexis yelped  
"ALEXIS" I replied  
"I missed you" Alexis said  
"Ditto" I said smiling  
As the night drew nearer I decided to go to bed with my little cousin near my side.

The Next day came and it was the day of the dance and it started straight after school so I got to school early to make sure I had my clothes in the changing room ready. I went out of the changing rooms and I see Hollie walking in she sees me and gave me a massive smile on her face.  
"Hey dance is tonight" Hollie said smiling whilst grabbing onto her bag which had her party gown in.  
"Yeah, Let me see your dress" I said  
"No" Hollie laughed and pushed me away while she walked off to the changing rooms. The time went so fast and It was time for the dance as I went to the changing rooms to get changed with Roman and Seth. I finished getting changed and I walked to the hall to wait for Hollie. I get a text from her saying  
" _Be with you in five minutes xxxxx"_  
That Five minutes came fast and I see her in the distance she was wearing a short pink dress with pink high heels, I couldn't help but stare at her. She walks over to me.  
"Wow you look amazing and you look like you've grown too" I said teasing her  
"Shut up… and you too. Should we go in?"  
"Yeah" I said as I reached for Hollies hand. We walked in and I couldn't help but smile through the whole night. We talked and danced I didn't want the night to end but it did and as I was about to get the bus to go to the social services home I pulled Hollie in for a goodnight kiss and again I didn't want it to end.

After that day my life has been amazing, I've got the best girlfriend in the world, I got my little cousin back and I got lots of new friends. Everything has become more positive and now I got a A in maths, which I was failing at the start of the term and I wouldn't have done it without Hollie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hard to survive**

Just when your life can't get any worse, your dad gets arrested for assault. My name is Dean, I'm 15 years old and I have a hard life. I know when people say that they are exaggerating, well I'm not. I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio. I live in the rough part so basically my whole life was a fight for survival. My life was never brilliant from the minute I was born, well in fact I shouldn't even be alive… I was a mystery to my mum and dad. I blame myself for all of this because as soon as I was born my mum started drinking, taking drugs, stealing. You name it and my dad as you know was arrested, it isn't his first time there… So I grew up very quickly. At the age of 6 I was helping my mum sober up, get her to bed, cleaned up the house but she never sobered up and I don't know why the social workers haven't taken me yet seeing as they took my cousin "Alexis". She was a beautiful girl, smart as a whip. I could of protected her but they said I wasn't good enough so they took her away when she was only 2. She only loved me and not anyone else but me because I was the only one who took care of her when her mum passed away from cancer and when her dad recently died in a car accident but the neighbours called social services about her saying I wasn't good enough and now the only positive thing in my life is gone. They took her away. This is my life.

I wake up to the sound of banging downstairs, it was 6am so I get up, open my door and walk downstairs to see my mum in the kitchen pouring herself another glass. She's already half dead. I walk into the kitchen, quickly grab the glass and put it on the work surface out of her reach before she could take it back.  
"What are you doing?" My mum said slurring her words  
"Saving you... for some reason..." I said  
my mum gets up and stumbles towards me, grabs my neck and pushes me away. She grabs the drink and downs it in one gulp. I run upstairs and slam shut my door. I get changed for school and leave the house. It is only 7 at this time and school doesn't start until 8 so I just wander around the block even though there are usually gangs out here by this time waiting for the next attack but I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I turn to go down an alleyway and there was a group of lads laughing. In the background I could just make out a timid voice shouting "HELP''. The voice sounds so weak and fragile, so I made up my mind, I had to save her. So I ran in front the boys and punched the first one I saw. Of course those guys being the idiots they are didn't know what had hit them. I knew they weren't expecting this so it was only a matter of time before they all ran away screaming like girls. Finally after a few more punches and a couple of good kicks they realised they couldn't beat me so they backed off and legged it, just as I thought.  
"That's right run... and don't bother coming back!" I shouted after them.  
When I was satisfied I'd completely scared them off I looked back and saw a girl, my age, lying on the floor with cuts on her face. I kneel down to her.  
"You alright?'' I asked.  
"I think so…" She said trying to get up but then she lost her balance and fell back down.  
"I'll help you up." I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.  
"Thank you" She said, giving me a smile  
"Where do you live''  
"Down the road, number 7" she said. We start walking but soon she trips so I pick her up bridal style and carry her. The cuts had become more obvious and now the blood was dripping down her face so I sped up. By the time I got to her house I couldn't recognize her any more from all the blood. I knock on the door and a stressed looking skinny blonde woman, who must be her mum opens it.  
"Hello, OH MY GOD Hollie, are you alright?…. What happened?'' She gave me a filthy look making it seem like it was my fault. What I wanted to say was if it was, why would I bother helping her home then? But I held back on my offence.  
"I don't know, I was walking to school and these boys were attacking her so I came to help." I said passing her over to the women I presumed was her mum.  
"Thank you so much, is there any way to repay you'' she said getting her purse out  
"No no… don't pay me. As long as she's okay." I said, so I walked off before she tried to tell me to take it. I looked at my phone, it was 7:55. I had 5 minutes to get to school and it's a 10 minute walk from here so I legged it. I get to school at 8:05 so as I walk in, surprise surprise, a teacher told me off for being late.  
"Why are you so late'' The old teacher said to me.  
"I'm only 5 minutes late!'' I exclaimed. I walked off before she could give me one of her famous lectures. I get to my form, my form tutor is so cool he is called Mr Picket and he is the nicest man in the world, I can tell him anything.  
"Ahhh, Ambrose you're here'' He said with a big grin on his face  
"I am indeed'' I said  
I sit down in my seat but when I look over at Mr Picket, he catches my eye and calls me over so I get up and walk over to his desk.  
"How are you getting on?'' he said.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking, how about you?''  
"I'm good, how's your mum?''  
"She's…. average'' I said, stumbling to get my words out.  
Before he could answer back a knock came from the door.  
"Come in." Mr Picket said  
A little girl came in, walked up to Mr Picket and gave him a slip. I peek over his shoulder and read "New girl; Hollie" but that's all I saw as he noticed me looking and turned the paper away from me. I suddenly thought of the girl I helped today, maybe that was her but I wasn't going to think about it.  
"Is Hollie here?''  
"No.'' Maryse shouted from the back. She is known as the Barbie or the cow or whatever you want to call her. She has bleach blonde hair and extensions, she is quite tall and is half French so tends to speak French when she is in a argument with someone just to confuse them. Mr Picket seemed a bit confused by this matter but he didn't care. I sat back down and started talking to my friends 'Seth and Roman'. About 10 minutes later the school bell rings, it was first lesson, as everyone walks out I stay behind in form with Mr Picket. I didn't feel like learning after today but Mr Picket told me to go so I did what he said and I walked to my first lesson which was PE.

As the school day came to an end I noticed the shift in everyone's mood. Especially the girls, they started talking about shopping and all the wonderful things were doing after school. If only my life was that easy. I would just stay at school as it's the only place I can escape from home. I hang around by the benches at the back of the school for a while but I knew I would have to go soon. I walk back home through the unpleasant streets and open the door to my house. I look around the house but I couldn't find mum. I don't worry, knowing her she's out drinking somewhere. One of her so called 'friends' will bring her back. To get my mind of her I go up to my room and get changed, go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. As I stand there sipping water I see a note on the fridge saying 'Gone out, make your own dinner.' I don't know why she even bothers it's not like I don't make my own dinner every day. I peel of the note, screw it up and throw it across the kitchen. I knew I'd have to wait for her to get back so I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was 10pm and I was still awake waiting for mum, then I heard the muffled clicking sound of the door and a loud thud. I sighed and began walking towards the front door, bracing myself for what I would see. I get to the hallway and see mum lying on the floor, half in and half out the door. I grabbed her arms and began dragging her upstairs towards her bedroom. I throw her on the bed, switch of the light and close the door. I don't bother taking her shoes of or putting the quilt over her any more, she doesn't deserve it. I go downstairs and lock the door. I then go back upstairs and flop down on to my bed, not even bothering to get undressed. I fall straight to sleep.

The next day; I left my house a 7am because my mum wasn't awake for once. I didn't bother being quiet, like I said it's not like she deserves it. I walk around the block for a bit then I went to a shop to get some bubble-gum. It was 7:40am so I walked to school I get there at 7:50, I was nice and early. As I walk into form I stop dead in my tracks. It's her, the girl I helped out yesterday was in my form talking to Mr Picket. I shut the door loudly informing them of my presence. She looked at me before turning back to sir but then she looked again. This time her features lit up in recognition so I smiled at her and took my usual seat. A couple of minutes later she came over.  
"Hey; I'm Hollie are you the one yesterday?" she said quietly  
"Yes I am, are you okay now?" I said  
"I'm Fine thanks but I really wanted to say thank you for helping me…"  
"No problem"  
The door swings open and in walks Maryse. Her calculating eyes sweep over us and settle on Hollie. She walks over to my desk and put on one of her big, fake Barbie smiles.  
"Bonjour, Je devine que vous êtes la fille de neuf?' Maryse asked.  
'Um… Sorry i dont know what you mean?' Hollie said with a very confused look on her face. Maryse sighed impatiently.  
"Are you the new girl?" she asked again in english.  
"Oh.. Yes Im Hollie"  
"Ok. Come with me" she said clinging arms with her  
"It was lovely meeting you…." Hollie shouted over her shoulder  
"Dean"  
"Dean" She smiled.  
The school bell rings and before I went over to Hollie to ask wherever she needs help locating where her first lesson is, Maryse drags her off. So I go to English and as I walk in I notice Hollie sat by herself on a table. So I go and sit next to her.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So I see you made friends with Maryse?"  
"Yeah, she seems nice." She replied, uncertainty lacing her words. Just as I was about to reply Miss Rodriguez opens the door and walks in.  
"Hello children." She said  
everyone fell silent, she's a horrible teacher and she's very annoying. She walks over to Hollie and looks her over . She stood there for a while until she shouted  
"Right, This is Hollie, she is new… I except you to be nice to her…" then she walked off to carry on with the class  
"Okay… that is the weirdest introduction ever" she said laughing  
I smile as the lesson went on it reached to lunchtime, Hollie was off with Maryse and meeting her friends whilst I was with Seth and Roman.  
"I see you and Hollie have got something going on…." Seth said laughing  
"Yeah, that is funny seeming she only just joined."  
"Well that doesn't mean anything, when Maryse first came here me and her had something going on" I replied.  
"Yeah right, she didn't even know your name she called you anormal'  
"Yeah but that is lovely in french"  
I laughed "No that means Freak"  
"oh.." Seth said  
It was the end of the day and i started walking home until someone shouted "Dean". I turned around to see Hollie running towards me I stopped so she could catch up.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"How are you?"  
"Im good you?"  
"Good"  
"How was your first day?"  
"Great thank you"  
Then the conversation fell silent. We just walked until we got to her house.  
"Bye Dean, oh yeah thank you' she said.  
"No problem" i replied smiling. I watch her walk to her front door and walk in before I start heading back home. When I get home, I open the door I couldn't help but smile. I hear someone walking towards me and my smile drops. I look up to see my mum with a bottle of vodka in her hand and a glass in her other hand she swayed a bit, then crashed against the wall and stopped for a second trying to recover her balance. Then carried on walking.  
"How was your day?" My mum asked mumbling her words.  
"Um... Fine…" I said slowly. She walks into the lounge while I just stand there in shock. Now that's a question I haven't heard her ask in a long time. Maybe the drink has finally gone to her head. My mum then fell backwards but stopped herself from falling on the floor, I couldn't care less about my mum as nothing was going to put a downer on what happened today. I run up to my bedroom and get changed, I skipped dinner as I wasn't that hungry and just lay on my bed thinking of Hollie. Soon I start to feel sleep wrap around me.

I wake up to see it was 7:30, I was late. I get changed quickly and ran out of my house not bothering to check if mum was okay. I ran out of my door and start walking to school. In the distance I see a familiar figure, Hollie. I speed up my pace to get next to her.  
"Hey" I said.  
"Oh… Hey" She said Smiling  
The conversation yet again fell dead. I look around to try to find inspiration for a conversation but I found nothing. Then Hollie spoke up.  
"So there is dance here isn't there?" She said curiously  
"Dance, where? At school?" I said confused on what she is trying to get at  
"Of course, Isn't it where the girls ask guys?"  
"Yeah it is" I said feeling a burning sensation on my cheeks  
"Oh. You know Maryse?"  
"Yeah…"  
"She's trying to get this guy called 'Mike' to go with me"  
"Oh" I said looking down at the ground  
"But I don't like him, I don't want to go with him…"  
"Tell Maryse that."  
"I would but she's funny about people going against her ideas, I might not go…"  
"No!" I said loudly  
Hollie looked at me with confusion in her faced but smiled it off  
"I mean, you have to go seeing as you are new it's a perfect way to meet everyone else."  
"Yeah, Thanks well lets see what happens"  
We had just reached the school and I was about to reply to Hollie when suddenly a figure appeared beside her, Maryse grabbed her wrist and dragged her off with a massive grin on her face, she gave me a dirty look as she went so I watched them both walk off. I could just see Maryse jumping up and down and screaming like a crazy woman and a minute later Hollie doing the same. Hollie didn't look like she was too happy about whatever Maryse said but like she just told me, it's better just to go along with whatever she says. I went to tutor thinking about what Maryse could have told Hollie that she could be so excited about. I was dragged out of my thought process by a conversation nearby. It turned out that Maryse told Hollie, Mike has said 'Yes'. I sit in my seat and wait for Hollie to come in but when she did she was with Maryse but I decided to call her over anyway.  
"Hollie" I called.  
"Yeah" She replied while walking towards me with Maryse in tow.  
"Maryse, go away"  
"No."  
"M, go." Hollie said smiling and lightly pushing her away. Maryse walks off to sit with the rest of her friends  
"So I saw Maryse was excited to tell you something" I said  
"Yeah. Sadly Mike has said Yes" She whispered so Maryse didn't hear  
"Oh you should just tell her the truth"  
"Why would I?"  
"Well you don't have feelings for him and this is the whole reason of having this dance"  
"I know, but I don't need a lecture"  
"It's not a lecture, just... friendly advice"  
"Ok Dean" Hollie said whilst letting out a big sigh. She then walked back to Maryse and sat down.

All through my first two lesson I kept thinking about Hollie and why she was funny with me? Does she have feelings for Mike but doesn't want me to know? All those questions went round my head. At lunchtime, I sat next to Seth and Roman.  
"Guys, I need your help" I said whilst taking a bite out of my sandwich  
"With what?" Roman replied automatically  
"Hollie"  
"Of course, What's happened?" Seth said in a tone that said he knew something was going to happen between us.  
"Well she's going to this dance with Mike but she doesn't like him and she is being forced to go by Maryse and I want to…"  
"Well it's too late now, she's going with someone else." Seth said not caring  
"You want to what... Go to the dance with her?" Roman said nicely  
"Yes…No…I mean I don't really know"  
"Tell her" Roman said before he walked off to see his girlfriend 'Kelly'  
"Look mate, I don't like you liking this Hollie girl but if you really like her ask her before it's too late"  
The school bell went off for third lesson and I contemplated those words of Seth's in my head for the rest of the day. I couldn't bring myself to tell her seeing as she only joined now two days ago. It was the end of the day, I waited for Hollie by the gate having a mini argument in my head over whether to tell her. I see her coming down to the gate so I fall into synch next to her.  
"So are you really going with Mike?"  
"Yeah, but I talked to him at lunch and he seems all right to be honest"  
"That's great news"  
"Isn't it? Any way who is the lucky girl for you?"  
"Um… no one I haven't actually asked anyone yet" I said but I was really saying "her"  
"Oh… why?"  
"Let's just say no one takes my liking"  
"Come on. There must be someone you must like" she said teasingly.  
"Well there is… but she doesn't like me" I replied carefully.  
"I'm sure she does, What's her name?"  
"Ho… No It doesn't matter she's too good for me" I said before I ran away from Hollie back to my house, I looked back to Hollie to see her reaction was even more confused than my mind right now. I get home and run upstairs, I get to my bedroom and punch the wall with anger before I lay on my bed thinking about how I could never show my face again.

The next day, I wake up and get changed, doing my usual routine and then there was a knock at the door. I open it to see the back of a girl.  
"Hello…" I said  
She turns around and it was Hollie, I was surprised that she had shown her face to me after I nearly embarrassed myself in front of her and secondly how does she knows where I live?.  
"Hi, can I come in?"  
"Well we are going to be late for school" I said trying to avoid her coming in. I didn't need anyone to see what goes on in this house.  
"Dean, it's only 7:15 we won't be late, just for five minutes"  
"Um… Okay" I said whilst backing away from the door allowing her to come him. She walks straight in and makes her way to the kitchen. Panicking, I run in front of her to stop her from going there but it was too late, Hollie sees my mum half struggling to stand whilst clinging on to the worktop for dear life with a glass in her hand.  
"Who the hell are you?" She said stumbling over to Hollie  
"I'm Hollie, Dean's friend"  
"He ain't got no friends" she said harshly.  
"Maybe you should sit down, you seem drunk." Hollie said trying to help her.  
"Don't help me" She exclaimed. She raised her fist and I could see she was about to punch Hollie but I was quick enough to step in front of her and take the hit. I landed on the ground with a thud. The force of her punch had knocked me off my feet. I looked up at Hollie to see if she was still there and I could see by her face that she was confused and scared. She stared at me and then backed off and ran away. I got up as fast as I can and chased after her. I jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Hollie, What's up?" I said in a gentle tone  
"What's up?! Your mum was about to hit me and you took the punch, now look at you!" Hollie replied back  
"I don't care about this, as long as she didn't lay a finger on you I'm fine" I said grabbing Hollie's hand, she looked up at me and gave me a smile. I pulled her into a hug I had to duck down to reach her waist as she was a lot smaller than me. Soon we pulled away and began walking to school. Hollie was still shaken up by the whole thing this morning and kept glancing at me like I was going to pass out any minute now. We got to school at 8:10 so we got told off by a teacher but I didn't care I just nodded and said it wasn't going to happen again. Me and Hollie walk into tutor and I sit in my normal space and Hollie sat next to me and just carried on staring at me with concern. Then Maryse came up from behind.  
"Hi Hollie" Maryse said with a grin on her face  
"Hey" Hollie replied quietly  
"Eww… what's happened to your face it looks even more messed up than usual" Maryse said to me  
"M leave it" Hollie said. As she gets up to push Maryse away from me she looks back and says "talk later".

First lesson was English, I walked into English and everyone just stopped and stared at me. I know they were staring at the black eye that has just begun to form on my right eye so I try not to think about it and sit down next to Hollie.  
"Does your eye hurt?" Hollie said while tilting her head to get a better view of my eye  
"Um… it's just throbbing" I said  
"You should of let her hit me Dean" Hollie replied whilst she put her arm under mine and gave it a friendly tug.  
"No because I know she would probably hurt you more than she hurt me" I said  
Hollie was about to reply when miss shouted at us "Silence, in the back" Me and Hollie looked at each other and laughed then turned back and concentrated on our work. Lunchtime came and I sat with Roman and Seth explaining why half my face was now purple.  
"So how did you got that?" Seth said  
"My mum hit me" I replied back  
"Why?!" Roman said more surprised  
"Hollie came round and she saw my mum drunk and she was trying to help her but my mum didn't like it so she was going to punch her until I stood in front of her"  
"So Hollie is meant to have that thing on your face?" Seth said losing interest  
"Yeah but I didn't want her to get hurt"  
"Look, that Hollie girl is trouble, she hangs around with the populars and she's going to the dance with Mike so just stay away from her" Seth said  
"Woah, Hollie isn't trouble and she didn't cause this to happen to me and she isn't like all the other popular people. She's different" I said beginning to raise my voice.  
"Okay, whatever just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart" Seth said before he walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.  
"Don't listen to him, he's just stressed about exams and everything, I don't know why he's taking it out on you" Roman said giving me a friendly pat.  
It was the end of the day so I stood by the gate and waited for Hollie to come past. I see her in the distance and catch her eye so she walks towards me.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile on her face  
"Hi" I replied back and we started walking back to our houses  
"You look terrible" Hollie said teasingly  
"I try my best" I replied laughing  
"Shut up" Hollie said pushing me  
"Make me" I said pushing her harder so she falls over, we both burst out laughing as I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground  
"You're very rude" Hollie said  
"I know" I said.  
We get to Hollie's house and first she was about to walk off but I grabbed her hand before she did.  
"Thanks for today, I mean sticking up for me this morning with Maryse"  
"No problem" Hollie replied. We stood in silence for a while and then I leaned in towards her. As my lips met hers I felt her freeze up from the surprise of it. Soon though she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together. Too soon we pulled away and she turned to her house leaving me with a big grin on my face. She turned around as she got to the door and smiled at me, so I smiled back and began the short walk back to my house.

The next day, I got up with a huge smile on my face thinking about yesterday, about the kiss. I went downstairs and had my breakfast because my mum was surprisingly still asleep. I got changed and walked off to school. I see Hollie in the distance.  
"HOLLIE" I shouted, she turned around, smiled and waited for me to catch up.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile whilst pushing her hair away from her face  
"So I'm sorry about yesterday " I said to her  
"It's alright" Hollie replied laughing  
"Okay" I said felling my cheeks burning.  
We walked to school while talking about what's happening in the world and the latest celebrity gossip. When we got to school Hollie went off to find Maryse so I decided to go find Seth and Roman and tell them the great news. I find them by the lockers so I walk over to them.  
"Hey" I said smiling  
"Woah, someone is happy" Roman said  
"I am and you know why?"  
"Surprise me" Seth said  
"I kissed Hollie"  
"W-what?" Roman said almost choking on his diet pepsi he was drinking  
"You kissed her?" Seth questioned  
"Yeah"  
"And she let you?" Seth again questioned  
"Yes"  
"Well done man, Your in!" Roman said with a smile on his face  
"He isn't. She's with Mike" Seth said  
"Well I know, but if she liked Mike then she would have pushed me off right?"  
"Yeah I guess so" Seth replied thoughtfully.

It was time to go to form, I walked in to see Hollie was in the corner with Maryse and Mike holding his hand as the smile on my face faded away. I locked eyes with Hollie, she smiled at me and looked at Mike then back at me and looked down, she could tell I was hurt by this matter. I decided to go and talk to Mr. Picket for the remainder of form. The first bell went and it was our first lesson but sadly it wasn't English so I couldn't talk to Hollie. As the day dragged on it was finally end of the day and the weekend. That meant that the dance was this upcoming Friday. I waited for Hollie she came towards me and hugged me, I really didn't want her to let go but I had to. So we did and walked back.  
"So you and Mike are really together?" I asked curiously  
"Yeah… I don't like him any more, I like someone else" Hollie said tangling her fingers  
"Oh… Who?"  
"Um…" Hollie said struggling for words. Soon she gave up and leaned up to kiss me and I let her. We both pulled back slightly and smiled. We both separated, giving each other one last look before turning away and walking back to our houses.

The next day, I did my usual routine and walked to school. I didn't see Hollie on my way so she must already be there. My thoughts were confirmed when I got to school and saw Hollie pacing up and down by the gate. She looks up and sees me coming towards her. I could tell from a distance she had been crying because her mascara was down her face and her cheeks were bright red.  
"Hollie what's wrong?!" I said while pulling her into a hug  
"There's pictures of us." Hollie stuttered  
"What do you mean?" I said while grabbing Hollie's arm around my waist and kneeling down to her level  
"Pictures of us kissing, someone saw us and took pictures and now it's all round the school" Hollie said  
"Come on" I said dragging her in the school gates  
"No" Hollie said standing her ground  
"Hollie, face them" I said. I put my arm round Hollie's shoulder and walked her in. As we got closer to the lockers I saw she was right. There were picture after picture after picture of us kissing. Whoever is doing this must be sick as I had Hollie literally crying on my shoulder. Maryse came storming towards us, Hollie hears her high heels marching towards us so she raises her head away from my shoulder.  
"You bitch" Maryse said slapping Hollie  
"Hey don't you dare do that to her!" I said  
"Shut up Dean" Maryse snapped back before slapping me as well  
"I tried my best to be a great friend. I got the most popular boy to go out with you and you do this and kiss... that" Maryse said pointing in my direction.  
"I didn't mean to it just happened" Hollie said trying to hold back the tears and rubbing her right cheek  
"Oh so that's your excuse is it" Maryse said shouting now  
"Look Maryse, It wasn't Hollie who kissed me, I did so don't blame her" I said trying to help her out  
"Don't stick up for her Dean I saw her kiss you and even if you did make the first move I'm still angry at her because she never pulled away."  
Then I saw Mike walking towards me. I was about to say something when he punched me in the face and I fell backwards to the floor. A surge of anger spread through me and before I knew what I was doing I got up and punched Mike back and gave him a kick in the gut which made him collapse on the floor clutching his stomach. I was about to throw another punch when Roman and Seth came up behind and grabbed me and dragged me off.  
"Let go of me!" I screamed  
"Dean calm down!" Roman said struggling to keep hold of me  
"No" I replied  
They dragged me off to a quiet corner of the school and told me to stay there until I calmed down. I knew they were right so I waited there for about 10 minutes when I decided to go to form. When I walked in I could see the deputy head, Hollie, Maryse and Mike talking to Mr Picket, they looked at me I could see Hollie had been crying so I walked over to her and gave her a hug. This caused Maryse to nearly jump on me before Mike stopped her.  
"Maryse don't retaliate" Mr Picket said  
"Dean, what have you done?" The deputy head said  
"Nothing, Maryse is angry and taking this argument over the top, all Hollie did was kiss me and she took a picture and put it all over the school, so it isn't my fault or Hollie's" I said  
"Is that true Hollie?" Mr Picket said nicely to Hollie  
"Yes sir and Mike punched Dean and Maryse slapped me and Dean…" Hollie said looking to the floor  
"So that's why your lip is bleeding Dean?" The Deputy head asked  
"Yes sir"  
"Right all I can say is Maryse and Mike you've both got an after school detention today and tomorrow for an hour. And this is your final warning for all of you, if you step out of line again there will be suspension or expulsion involved" The Deputy head said  
"Yes sir" We all said  
"Go to lessons" The Deputy head said so we all do as we are told. I couldn't help but think about Hollie for the rest of the day as everytime I passed her she was crying and I don't like her being upset. At lunch I went to Roman and Seth.  
"Hi guys" I said  
"Hi, you calmed down now?" Roman replied  
"Yes thank you for helping me"  
"No problem" Seth answered back  
I sat down at the table and felt a gentle tap on my shoulder I turned around to acknowledge who it was and it was Hollie.  
"Hi" Hollie said  
"Hi" I replied back  
"Am I allowed to sit with you guys?"  
I looked at Roman and Seth they smiled at me and nodded.  
"Sure" I said  
She sat down next to me and ate her lunch in silence unless asked a direct question, to which she gave very vague answers. End of the day came round and I waited for Hollie by the gates. She came over to me and I saw her eyes were puffy again so I knew she has been crying.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"Fine…No" Hollie replied  
"What's up" I asked  
"Maryse was in my last lesson and she kept saying nasty stuff" Hollie said then she started crying. I pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay" I said while stroking her hair. We walked off and Hollie started becoming her normal self again.  
"Dean, Are you still going to the dance?" Hollie asked  
"Yeah well I don't know with all the stuff that happened today"  
"Well I am and I'm not letting them ruin it so I was wondering if you would come with me"  
"Like a date? Or just mates?"  
"Whatever the future holds for us" Hollie said before she skipped into her house. I stood outside her house for a couple of minutes thinking of what she said before heading home. I get into my house and see my mum was there talking to someone in the kitchen, it was my form tutor Mr Picket.  
"Dean your back" he said looking relieved "I was umm… talking to your mum about today" Mr picket said  
"Oh" I said and looked at my mum who was basically a sleep  
"Shut…Up…My…Son isn't naughty he… is an idiot" My mum mumbled  
"Mum… I am sick and tired of you, sir can you leave" I said standing my ground, Mr Picket looked at me then gave me a nod and a pat before leaving my house.  
"What… you… going to do ab…out it…" My mum said getting up  
"This" I slapped my mum which made her fall back in her seat. I ran upstairs and picked up the phone. I keyed in a number I had been dying to use since I was little. Social services. I told them about my whole life and my mum and everything. They said they be over to collect me. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door my mum opened it.  
"Hi, Mrs Ambrose, We got a call from your son" one of the two lady's said  
"What…You're…" My mum mumbled  
I quickly grabbed my bags and ran downstairs. My mum grabbed me into a hug.  
"Don't go…I love…You… We are okay" My mum said starting to raise her voice  
"No… We're not" I said letting go of my mum and walking down to the social services car where the two lady's followed me and got in the car and drove me off. I didn't look back as I didn't care what my mum was doing.

I arrive at the social service place there were kids running around, kids like me. In that moment my life became positive because as soon as I walked in I saw my baby cousin Alexis who I hadn't heard from in 4 years. I couldn't believe she could still recognise me, she looked at me and ran up to me and gave me a massive hug  
"DEAN!" Alexis yelped  
"ALEXIS" I replied  
"I missed you" Alexis said  
"Ditto" I said smiling  
As the night drew nearer I decided to go to bed with my little cousin near my side.

The Next day came and it was the day of the dance and it started straight after school so I got to school early to make sure I had my clothes in the changing room ready. I went out of the changing rooms and I see Hollie walking in she sees me and gave me a massive smile on her face.  
"Hey dance is tonight" Hollie said smiling whilst grabbing onto her bag which had her party gown in.  
"Yeah, Let me see your dress" I said  
"No" Hollie laughed and pushed me away while she walked off to the changing rooms. The time went so fast and It was time for the dance as I went to the changing rooms to get changed with Roman and Seth. I finished getting changed and I walked to the hall to wait for Hollie. I get a text from her saying  
" _Be with you in five minutes xxxxx"_  
That Five minutes came fast and I see her in the distance she was wearing a short pink dress with pink high heels, I couldn't help but stare at her. She walks over to me.  
"Wow you look amazing and you look like you've grown too" I said teasing her  
"Shut up… and you too. Should we go in?"  
"Yeah" I said as I reached for Hollies hand. We walked in and I couldn't help but smile through the whole night. We talked and danced I didn't want the night to end but it did and as I was about to get the bus to go to the social services home I pulled Hollie in for a goodnight kiss and again I didn't want it to end.

After that day my life has been amazing, I've got the best girlfriend in the world, I got my little cousin back and I got lots of new friends. Everything has become more positive and now I got a A in maths, which I was failing at the start of the term and I wouldn't have done it without Hollie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hard to survive**

Just when your life can't get any worse, your dad gets arrested for assault. My name is Dean, I'm 15 years old and I have a hard life. I know when people say that they are exaggerating, well I'm not. I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio. I live in the rough part so basically my whole life was a fight for survival. My life was never brilliant from the minute I was born, well in fact I shouldn't even be alive… I was a mystery to my mum and dad. I blame myself for all of this because as soon as I was born my mum started drinking, taking drugs, stealing. You name it and my dad as you know was arrested, it isn't his first time there… So I grew up very quickly. At the age of 6 I was helping my mum sober up, get her to bed, cleaned up the house but she never sobered up and I don't know why the social workers haven't taken me yet seeing as they took my cousin "Alexis". She was a beautiful girl, smart as a whip. I could of protected her but they said I wasn't good enough so they took her away when she was only 2. She only loved me and not anyone else but me because I was the only one who took care of her when her mum passed away from cancer and when her dad recently died in a car accident but the neighbours called social services about her saying I wasn't good enough and now the only positive thing in my life is gone. They took her away. This is my life.

I wake up to the sound of banging downstairs, it was 6am so I get up, open my door and walk downstairs to see my mum in the kitchen pouring herself another glass. She's already half dead. I walk into the kitchen, quickly grab the glass and put it on the work surface out of her reach before she could take it back.  
"What are you doing?" My mum said slurring her words  
"Saving you... for some reason..." I said  
my mum gets up and stumbles towards me, grabs my neck and pushes me away. She grabs the drink and downs it in one gulp. I run upstairs and slam shut my door. I get changed for school and leave the house. It is only 7 at this time and school doesn't start until 8 so I just wander around the block even though there are usually gangs out here by this time waiting for the next attack but I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I turn to go down an alleyway and there was a group of lads laughing. In the background I could just make out a timid voice shouting "HELP''. The voice sounds so weak and fragile, so I made up my mind, I had to save her. So I ran in front the boys and punched the first one I saw. Of course those guys being the idiots they are didn't know what had hit them. I knew they weren't expecting this so it was only a matter of time before they all ran away screaming like girls. Finally after a few more punches and a couple of good kicks they realised they couldn't beat me so they backed off and legged it, just as I thought.  
"That's right run... and don't bother coming back!" I shouted after them.  
When I was satisfied I'd completely scared them off I looked back and saw a girl, my age, lying on the floor with cuts on her face. I kneel down to her.  
"You alright?'' I asked.  
"I think so…" She said trying to get up but then she lost her balance and fell back down.  
"I'll help you up." I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.  
"Thank you" She said, giving me a smile  
"Where do you live''  
"Down the road, number 7" she said. We start walking but soon she trips so I pick her up bridal style and carry her. The cuts had become more obvious and now the blood was dripping down her face so I sped up. By the time I got to her house I couldn't recognize her any more from all the blood. I knock on the door and a stressed looking skinny blonde woman, who must be her mum opens it.  
"Hello, OH MY GOD Hollie, are you alright?…. What happened?'' She gave me a filthy look making it seem like it was my fault. What I wanted to say was if it was, why would I bother helping her home then? But I held back on my offence.  
"I don't know, I was walking to school and these boys were attacking her so I came to help." I said passing her over to the women I presumed was her mum.  
"Thank you so much, is there any way to repay you'' she said getting her purse out  
"No no… don't pay me. As long as she's okay." I said, so I walked off before she tried to tell me to take it. I looked at my phone, it was 7:55. I had 5 minutes to get to school and it's a 10 minute walk from here so I legged it. I get to school at 8:05 so as I walk in, surprise surprise, a teacher told me off for being late.  
"Why are you so late'' The old teacher said to me.  
"I'm only 5 minutes late!'' I exclaimed. I walked off before she could give me one of her famous lectures. I get to my form, my form tutor is so cool he is called Mr Picket and he is the nicest man in the world, I can tell him anything.  
"Ahhh, Ambrose you're here'' He said with a big grin on his face  
"I am indeed'' I said  
I sit down in my seat but when I look over at Mr Picket, he catches my eye and calls me over so I get up and walk over to his desk.  
"How are you getting on?'' he said.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking, how about you?''  
"I'm good, how's your mum?''  
"She's…. average'' I said, stumbling to get my words out.  
Before he could answer back a knock came from the door.  
"Come in." Mr Picket said  
A little girl came in, walked up to Mr Picket and gave him a slip. I peek over his shoulder and read "New girl; Hollie" but that's all I saw as he noticed me looking and turned the paper away from me. I suddenly thought of the girl I helped today, maybe that was her but I wasn't going to think about it.  
"Is Hollie here?''  
"No.'' Maryse shouted from the back. She is known as the Barbie or the cow or whatever you want to call her. She has bleach blonde hair and extensions, she is quite tall and is half French so tends to speak French when she is in a argument with someone just to confuse them. Mr Picket seemed a bit confused by this matter but he didn't care. I sat back down and started talking to my friends 'Seth and Roman'. About 10 minutes later the school bell rings, it was first lesson, as everyone walks out I stay behind in form with Mr Picket. I didn't feel like learning after today but Mr Picket told me to go so I did what he said and I walked to my first lesson which was PE.

As the school day came to an end I noticed the shift in everyone's mood. Especially the girls, they started talking about shopping and all the wonderful things were doing after school. If only my life was that easy. I would just stay at school as it's the only place I can escape from home. I hang around by the benches at the back of the school for a while but I knew I would have to go soon. I walk back home through the unpleasant streets and open the door to my house. I look around the house but I couldn't find mum. I don't worry, knowing her she's out drinking somewhere. One of her so called 'friends' will bring her back. To get my mind of her I go up to my room and get changed, go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. As I stand there sipping water I see a note on the fridge saying 'Gone out, make your own dinner.' I don't know why she even bothers it's not like I don't make my own dinner every day. I peel of the note, screw it up and throw it across the kitchen. I knew I'd have to wait for her to get back so I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was 10pm and I was still awake waiting for mum, then I heard the muffled clicking sound of the door and a loud thud. I sighed and began walking towards the front door, bracing myself for what I would see. I get to the hallway and see mum lying on the floor, half in and half out the door. I grabbed her arms and began dragging her upstairs towards her bedroom. I throw her on the bed, switch of the light and close the door. I don't bother taking her shoes of or putting the quilt over her any more, she doesn't deserve it. I go downstairs and lock the door. I then go back upstairs and flop down on to my bed, not even bothering to get undressed. I fall straight to sleep.

The next day; I left my house a 7am because my mum wasn't awake for once. I didn't bother being quiet, like I said it's not like she deserves it. I walk around the block for a bit then I went to a shop to get some bubble-gum. It was 7:40am so I walked to school I get there at 7:50, I was nice and early. As I walk into form I stop dead in my tracks. It's her, the girl I helped out yesterday was in my form talking to Mr Picket. I shut the door loudly informing them of my presence. She looked at me before turning back to sir but then she looked again. This time her features lit up in recognition so I smiled at her and took my usual seat. A couple of minutes later she came over.  
"Hey; I'm Hollie are you the one yesterday?" she said quietly  
"Yes I am, are you okay now?" I said  
"I'm Fine thanks but I really wanted to say thank you for helping me…"  
"No problem"  
The door swings open and in walks Maryse. Her calculating eyes sweep over us and settle on Hollie. She walks over to my desk and put on one of her big, fake Barbie smiles.  
"Bonjour, Je devine que vous êtes la fille de neuf?' Maryse asked.  
'Um… Sorry i dont know what you mean?' Hollie said with a very confused look on her face. Maryse sighed impatiently.  
"Are you the new girl?" she asked again in english.  
"Oh.. Yes Im Hollie"  
"Ok. Come with me" she said clinging arms with her  
"It was lovely meeting you…." Hollie shouted over her shoulder  
"Dean"  
"Dean" She smiled.  
The school bell rings and before I went over to Hollie to ask wherever she needs help locating where her first lesson is, Maryse drags her off. So I go to English and as I walk in I notice Hollie sat by herself on a table. So I go and sit next to her.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So I see you made friends with Maryse?"  
"Yeah, she seems nice." She replied, uncertainty lacing her words. Just as I was about to reply Miss Rodriguez opens the door and walks in.  
"Hello children." She said  
everyone fell silent, she's a horrible teacher and she's very annoying. She walks over to Hollie and looks her over . She stood there for a while until she shouted  
"Right, This is Hollie, she is new… I except you to be nice to her…" then she walked off to carry on with the class  
"Okay… that is the weirdest introduction ever" she said laughing  
I smile as the lesson went on it reached to lunchtime, Hollie was off with Maryse and meeting her friends whilst I was with Seth and Roman.  
"I see you and Hollie have got something going on…." Seth said laughing  
"Yeah, that is funny seeming she only just joined."  
"Well that doesn't mean anything, when Maryse first came here me and her had something going on" I replied.  
"Yeah right, she didn't even know your name she called you anormal'  
"Yeah but that is lovely in french"  
I laughed "No that means Freak"  
"oh.." Seth said  
It was the end of the day and i started walking home until someone shouted "Dean". I turned around to see Hollie running towards me I stopped so she could catch up.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"How are you?"  
"Im good you?"  
"Good"  
"How was your first day?"  
"Great thank you"  
Then the conversation fell silent. We just walked until we got to her house.  
"Bye Dean, oh yeah thank you' she said.  
"No problem" i replied smiling. I watch her walk to her front door and walk in before I start heading back home. When I get home, I open the door I couldn't help but smile. I hear someone walking towards me and my smile drops. I look up to see my mum with a bottle of vodka in her hand and a glass in her other hand she swayed a bit, then crashed against the wall and stopped for a second trying to recover her balance. Then carried on walking.  
"How was your day?" My mum asked mumbling her words.  
"Um... Fine…" I said slowly. She walks into the lounge while I just stand there in shock. Now that's a question I haven't heard her ask in a long time. Maybe the drink has finally gone to her head. My mum then fell backwards but stopped herself from falling on the floor, I couldn't care less about my mum as nothing was going to put a downer on what happened today. I run up to my bedroom and get changed, I skipped dinner as I wasn't that hungry and just lay on my bed thinking of Hollie. Soon I start to feel sleep wrap around me.

I wake up to see it was 7:30, I was late. I get changed quickly and ran out of my house not bothering to check if mum was okay. I ran out of my door and start walking to school. In the distance I see a familiar figure, Hollie. I speed up my pace to get next to her.  
"Hey" I said.  
"Oh… Hey" She said Smiling  
The conversation yet again fell dead. I look around to try to find inspiration for a conversation but I found nothing. Then Hollie spoke up.  
"So there is dance here isn't there?" She said curiously  
"Dance, where? At school?" I said confused on what she is trying to get at  
"Of course, Isn't it where the girls ask guys?"  
"Yeah it is" I said feeling a burning sensation on my cheeks  
"Oh. You know Maryse?"  
"Yeah…"  
"She's trying to get this guy called 'Mike' to go with me"  
"Oh" I said looking down at the ground  
"But I don't like him, I don't want to go with him…"  
"Tell Maryse that."  
"I would but she's funny about people going against her ideas, I might not go…"  
"No!" I said loudly  
Hollie looked at me with confusion in her faced but smiled it off  
"I mean, you have to go seeing as you are new it's a perfect way to meet everyone else."  
"Yeah, Thanks well lets see what happens"  
We had just reached the school and I was about to reply to Hollie when suddenly a figure appeared beside her, Maryse grabbed her wrist and dragged her off with a massive grin on her face, she gave me a dirty look as she went so I watched them both walk off. I could just see Maryse jumping up and down and screaming like a crazy woman and a minute later Hollie doing the same. Hollie didn't look like she was too happy about whatever Maryse said but like she just told me, it's better just to go along with whatever she says. I went to tutor thinking about what Maryse could have told Hollie that she could be so excited about. I was dragged out of my thought process by a conversation nearby. It turned out that Maryse told Hollie, Mike has said 'Yes'. I sit in my seat and wait for Hollie to come in but when she did she was with Maryse but I decided to call her over anyway.  
"Hollie" I called.  
"Yeah" She replied while walking towards me with Maryse in tow.  
"Maryse, go away"  
"No."  
"M, go." Hollie said smiling and lightly pushing her away. Maryse walks off to sit with the rest of her friends  
"So I saw Maryse was excited to tell you something" I said  
"Yeah. Sadly Mike has said Yes" She whispered so Maryse didn't hear  
"Oh you should just tell her the truth"  
"Why would I?"  
"Well you don't have feelings for him and this is the whole reason of having this dance"  
"I know, but I don't need a lecture"  
"It's not a lecture, just... friendly advice"  
"Ok Dean" Hollie said whilst letting out a big sigh. She then walked back to Maryse and sat down.

All through my first two lesson I kept thinking about Hollie and why she was funny with me? Does she have feelings for Mike but doesn't want me to know? All those questions went round my head. At lunchtime, I sat next to Seth and Roman.  
"Guys, I need your help" I said whilst taking a bite out of my sandwich  
"With what?" Roman replied automatically  
"Hollie"  
"Of course, What's happened?" Seth said in a tone that said he knew something was going to happen between us.  
"Well she's going to this dance with Mike but she doesn't like him and she is being forced to go by Maryse and I want to…"  
"Well it's too late now, she's going with someone else." Seth said not caring  
"You want to what... Go to the dance with her?" Roman said nicely  
"Yes…No…I mean I don't really know"  
"Tell her" Roman said before he walked off to see his girlfriend 'Kelly'  
"Look mate, I don't like you liking this Hollie girl but if you really like her ask her before it's too late"  
The school bell went off for third lesson and I contemplated those words of Seth's in my head for the rest of the day. I couldn't bring myself to tell her seeing as she only joined now two days ago. It was the end of the day, I waited for Hollie by the gate having a mini argument in my head over whether to tell her. I see her coming down to the gate so I fall into synch next to her.  
"So are you really going with Mike?"  
"Yeah, but I talked to him at lunch and he seems all right to be honest"  
"That's great news"  
"Isn't it? Any way who is the lucky girl for you?"  
"Um… no one I haven't actually asked anyone yet" I said but I was really saying "her"  
"Oh… why?"  
"Let's just say no one takes my liking"  
"Come on. There must be someone you must like" she said teasingly.  
"Well there is… but she doesn't like me" I replied carefully.  
"I'm sure she does, What's her name?"  
"Ho… No It doesn't matter she's too good for me" I said before I ran away from Hollie back to my house, I looked back to Hollie to see her reaction was even more confused than my mind right now. I get home and run upstairs, I get to my bedroom and punch the wall with anger before I lay on my bed thinking about how I could never show my face again.

The next day, I wake up and get changed, doing my usual routine and then there was a knock at the door. I open it to see the back of a girl.  
"Hello…" I said  
She turns around and it was Hollie, I was surprised that she had shown her face to me after I nearly embarrassed myself in front of her and secondly how does she knows where I live?.  
"Hi, can I come in?"  
"Well we are going to be late for school" I said trying to avoid her coming in. I didn't need anyone to see what goes on in this house.  
"Dean, it's only 7:15 we won't be late, just for five minutes"  
"Um… Okay" I said whilst backing away from the door allowing her to come him. She walks straight in and makes her way to the kitchen. Panicking, I run in front of her to stop her from going there but it was too late, Hollie sees my mum half struggling to stand whilst clinging on to the worktop for dear life with a glass in her hand.  
"Who the hell are you?" She said stumbling over to Hollie  
"I'm Hollie, Dean's friend"  
"He ain't got no friends" she said harshly.  
"Maybe you should sit down, you seem drunk." Hollie said trying to help her.  
"Don't help me" She exclaimed. She raised her fist and I could see she was about to punch Hollie but I was quick enough to step in front of her and take the hit. I landed on the ground with a thud. The force of her punch had knocked me off my feet. I looked up at Hollie to see if she was still there and I could see by her face that she was confused and scared. She stared at me and then backed off and ran away. I got up as fast as I can and chased after her. I jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Hollie, What's up?" I said in a gentle tone  
"What's up?! Your mum was about to hit me and you took the punch, now look at you!" Hollie replied back  
"I don't care about this, as long as she didn't lay a finger on you I'm fine" I said grabbing Hollie's hand, she looked up at me and gave me a smile. I pulled her into a hug I had to duck down to reach her waist as she was a lot smaller than me. Soon we pulled away and began walking to school. Hollie was still shaken up by the whole thing this morning and kept glancing at me like I was going to pass out any minute now. We got to school at 8:10 so we got told off by a teacher but I didn't care I just nodded and said it wasn't going to happen again. Me and Hollie walk into tutor and I sit in my normal space and Hollie sat next to me and just carried on staring at me with concern. Then Maryse came up from behind.  
"Hi Hollie" Maryse said with a grin on her face  
"Hey" Hollie replied quietly  
"Eww… what's happened to your face it looks even more messed up than usual" Maryse said to me  
"M leave it" Hollie said. As she gets up to push Maryse away from me she looks back and says "talk later".

First lesson was English, I walked into English and everyone just stopped and stared at me. I know they were staring at the black eye that has just begun to form on my right eye so I try not to think about it and sit down next to Hollie.  
"Does your eye hurt?" Hollie said while tilting her head to get a better view of my eye  
"Um… it's just throbbing" I said  
"You should of let her hit me Dean" Hollie replied whilst she put her arm under mine and gave it a friendly tug.  
"No because I know she would probably hurt you more than she hurt me" I said  
Hollie was about to reply when miss shouted at us "Silence, in the back" Me and Hollie looked at each other and laughed then turned back and concentrated on our work. Lunchtime came and I sat with Roman and Seth explaining why half my face was now purple.  
"So how did you got that?" Seth said  
"My mum hit me" I replied back  
"Why?!" Roman said more surprised  
"Hollie came round and she saw my mum drunk and she was trying to help her but my mum didn't like it so she was going to punch her until I stood in front of her"  
"So Hollie is meant to have that thing on your face?" Seth said losing interest  
"Yeah but I didn't want her to get hurt"  
"Look, that Hollie girl is trouble, she hangs around with the populars and she's going to the dance with Mike so just stay away from her" Seth said  
"Woah, Hollie isn't trouble and she didn't cause this to happen to me and she isn't like all the other popular people. She's different" I said beginning to raise my voice.  
"Okay, whatever just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart" Seth said before he walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.  
"Don't listen to him, he's just stressed about exams and everything, I don't know why he's taking it out on you" Roman said giving me a friendly pat.  
It was the end of the day so I stood by the gate and waited for Hollie to come past. I see her in the distance and catch her eye so she walks towards me.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile on her face  
"Hi" I replied back and we started walking back to our houses  
"You look terrible" Hollie said teasingly  
"I try my best" I replied laughing  
"Shut up" Hollie said pushing me  
"Make me" I said pushing her harder so she falls over, we both burst out laughing as I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground  
"You're very rude" Hollie said  
"I know" I said.  
We get to Hollie's house and first she was about to walk off but I grabbed her hand before she did.  
"Thanks for today, I mean sticking up for me this morning with Maryse"  
"No problem" Hollie replied. We stood in silence for a while and then I leaned in towards her. As my lips met hers I felt her freeze up from the surprise of it. Soon though she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together. Too soon we pulled away and she turned to her house leaving me with a big grin on my face. She turned around as she got to the door and smiled at me, so I smiled back and began the short walk back to my house.

The next day, I got up with a huge smile on my face thinking about yesterday, about the kiss. I went downstairs and had my breakfast because my mum was surprisingly still asleep. I got changed and walked off to school. I see Hollie in the distance.  
"HOLLIE" I shouted, she turned around, smiled and waited for me to catch up.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile whilst pushing her hair away from her face  
"So I'm sorry about yesterday " I said to her  
"It's alright" Hollie replied laughing  
"Okay" I said felling my cheeks burning.  
We walked to school while talking about what's happening in the world and the latest celebrity gossip. When we got to school Hollie went off to find Maryse so I decided to go find Seth and Roman and tell them the great news. I find them by the lockers so I walk over to them.  
"Hey" I said smiling  
"Woah, someone is happy" Roman said  
"I am and you know why?"  
"Surprise me" Seth said  
"I kissed Hollie"  
"W-what?" Roman said almost choking on his diet pepsi he was drinking  
"You kissed her?" Seth questioned  
"Yeah"  
"And she let you?" Seth again questioned  
"Yes"  
"Well done man, Your in!" Roman said with a smile on his face  
"He isn't. She's with Mike" Seth said  
"Well I know, but if she liked Mike then she would have pushed me off right?"  
"Yeah I guess so" Seth replied thoughtfully.

It was time to go to form, I walked in to see Hollie was in the corner with Maryse and Mike holding his hand as the smile on my face faded away. I locked eyes with Hollie, she smiled at me and looked at Mike then back at me and looked down, she could tell I was hurt by this matter. I decided to go and talk to Mr. Picket for the remainder of form. The first bell went and it was our first lesson but sadly it wasn't English so I couldn't talk to Hollie. As the day dragged on it was finally end of the day and the weekend. That meant that the dance was this upcoming Friday. I waited for Hollie she came towards me and hugged me, I really didn't want her to let go but I had to. So we did and walked back.  
"So you and Mike are really together?" I asked curiously  
"Yeah… I don't like him any more, I like someone else" Hollie said tangling her fingers  
"Oh… Who?"  
"Um…" Hollie said struggling for words. Soon she gave up and leaned up to kiss me and I let her. We both pulled back slightly and smiled. We both separated, giving each other one last look before turning away and walking back to our houses.

The next day, I did my usual routine and walked to school. I didn't see Hollie on my way so she must already be there. My thoughts were confirmed when I got to school and saw Hollie pacing up and down by the gate. She looks up and sees me coming towards her. I could tell from a distance she had been crying because her mascara was down her face and her cheeks were bright red.  
"Hollie what's wrong?!" I said while pulling her into a hug  
"There's pictures of us." Hollie stuttered  
"What do you mean?" I said while grabbing Hollie's arm around my waist and kneeling down to her level  
"Pictures of us kissing, someone saw us and took pictures and now it's all round the school" Hollie said  
"Come on" I said dragging her in the school gates  
"No" Hollie said standing her ground  
"Hollie, face them" I said. I put my arm round Hollie's shoulder and walked her in. As we got closer to the lockers I saw she was right. There were picture after picture after picture of us kissing. Whoever is doing this must be sick as I had Hollie literally crying on my shoulder. Maryse came storming towards us, Hollie hears her high heels marching towards us so she raises her head away from my shoulder.  
"You bitch" Maryse said slapping Hollie  
"Hey don't you dare do that to her!" I said  
"Shut up Dean" Maryse snapped back before slapping me as well  
"I tried my best to be a great friend. I got the most popular boy to go out with you and you do this and kiss... that" Maryse said pointing in my direction.  
"I didn't mean to it just happened" Hollie said trying to hold back the tears and rubbing her right cheek  
"Oh so that's your excuse is it" Maryse said shouting now  
"Look Maryse, It wasn't Hollie who kissed me, I did so don't blame her" I said trying to help her out  
"Don't stick up for her Dean I saw her kiss you and even if you did make the first move I'm still angry at her because she never pulled away."  
Then I saw Mike walking towards me. I was about to say something when he punched me in the face and I fell backwards to the floor. A surge of anger spread through me and before I knew what I was doing I got up and punched Mike back and gave him a kick in the gut which made him collapse on the floor clutching his stomach. I was about to throw another punch when Roman and Seth came up behind and grabbed me and dragged me off.  
"Let go of me!" I screamed  
"Dean calm down!" Roman said struggling to keep hold of me  
"No" I replied  
They dragged me off to a quiet corner of the school and told me to stay there until I calmed down. I knew they were right so I waited there for about 10 minutes when I decided to go to form. When I walked in I could see the deputy head, Hollie, Maryse and Mike talking to Mr Picket, they looked at me I could see Hollie had been crying so I walked over to her and gave her a hug. This caused Maryse to nearly jump on me before Mike stopped her.  
"Maryse don't retaliate" Mr Picket said  
"Dean, what have you done?" The deputy head said  
"Nothing, Maryse is angry and taking this argument over the top, all Hollie did was kiss me and she took a picture and put it all over the school, so it isn't my fault or Hollie's" I said  
"Is that true Hollie?" Mr Picket said nicely to Hollie  
"Yes sir and Mike punched Dean and Maryse slapped me and Dean…" Hollie said looking to the floor  
"So that's why your lip is bleeding Dean?" The Deputy head asked  
"Yes sir"  
"Right all I can say is Maryse and Mike you've both got an after school detention today and tomorrow for an hour. And this is your final warning for all of you, if you step out of line again there will be suspension or expulsion involved" The Deputy head said  
"Yes sir" We all said  
"Go to lessons" The Deputy head said so we all do as we are told. I couldn't help but think about Hollie for the rest of the day as everytime I passed her she was crying and I don't like her being upset. At lunch I went to Roman and Seth.  
"Hi guys" I said  
"Hi, you calmed down now?" Roman replied  
"Yes thank you for helping me"  
"No problem" Seth answered back  
I sat down at the table and felt a gentle tap on my shoulder I turned around to acknowledge who it was and it was Hollie.  
"Hi" Hollie said  
"Hi" I replied back  
"Am I allowed to sit with you guys?"  
I looked at Roman and Seth they smiled at me and nodded.  
"Sure" I said  
She sat down next to me and ate her lunch in silence unless asked a direct question, to which she gave very vague answers. End of the day came round and I waited for Hollie by the gates. She came over to me and I saw her eyes were puffy again so I knew she has been crying.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"Fine…No" Hollie replied  
"What's up" I asked  
"Maryse was in my last lesson and she kept saying nasty stuff" Hollie said then she started crying. I pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay" I said while stroking her hair. We walked off and Hollie started becoming her normal self again.  
"Dean, Are you still going to the dance?" Hollie asked  
"Yeah well I don't know with all the stuff that happened today"  
"Well I am and I'm not letting them ruin it so I was wondering if you would come with me"  
"Like a date? Or just mates?"  
"Whatever the future holds for us" Hollie said before she skipped into her house. I stood outside her house for a couple of minutes thinking of what she said before heading home. I get into my house and see my mum was there talking to someone in the kitchen, it was my form tutor Mr Picket.  
"Dean your back" he said looking relieved "I was umm… talking to your mum about today" Mr picket said  
"Oh" I said and looked at my mum who was basically a sleep  
"Shut…Up…My…Son isn't naughty he… is an idiot" My mum mumbled  
"Mum… I am sick and tired of you, sir can you leave" I said standing my ground, Mr Picket looked at me then gave me a nod and a pat before leaving my house.  
"What… you… going to do ab…out it…" My mum said getting up  
"This" I slapped my mum which made her fall back in her seat. I ran upstairs and picked up the phone. I keyed in a number I had been dying to use since I was little. Social services. I told them about my whole life and my mum and everything. They said they be over to collect me. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door my mum opened it.  
"Hi, Mrs Ambrose, We got a call from your son" one of the two lady's said  
"What…You're…" My mum mumbled  
I quickly grabbed my bags and ran downstairs. My mum grabbed me into a hug.  
"Don't go…I love…You… We are okay" My mum said starting to raise her voice  
"No… We're not" I said letting go of my mum and walking down to the social services car where the two lady's followed me and got in the car and drove me off. I didn't look back as I didn't care what my mum was doing.

I arrive at the social service place there were kids running around, kids like me. In that moment my life became positive because as soon as I walked in I saw my baby cousin Alexis who I hadn't heard from in 4 years. I couldn't believe she could still recognise me, she looked at me and ran up to me and gave me a massive hug  
"DEAN!" Alexis yelped  
"ALEXIS" I replied  
"I missed you" Alexis said  
"Ditto" I said smiling  
As the night drew nearer I decided to go to bed with my little cousin near my side.

The Next day came and it was the day of the dance and it started straight after school so I got to school early to make sure I had my clothes in the changing room ready. I went out of the changing rooms and I see Hollie walking in she sees me and gave me a massive smile on her face.  
"Hey dance is tonight" Hollie said smiling whilst grabbing onto her bag which had her party gown in.  
"Yeah, Let me see your dress" I said  
"No" Hollie laughed and pushed me away while she walked off to the changing rooms. The time went so fast and It was time for the dance as I went to the changing rooms to get changed with Roman and Seth. I finished getting changed and I walked to the hall to wait for Hollie. I get a text from her saying  
" _Be with you in five minutes xxxxx"_  
That Five minutes came fast and I see her in the distance she was wearing a short pink dress with pink high heels, I couldn't help but stare at her. She walks over to me.  
"Wow you look amazing and you look like you've grown too" I said teasing her  
"Shut up… and you too. Should we go in?"  
"Yeah" I said as I reached for Hollies hand. We walked in and I couldn't help but smile through the whole night. We talked and danced I didn't want the night to end but it did and as I was about to get the bus to go to the social services home I pulled Hollie in for a goodnight kiss and again I didn't want it to end.

After that day my life has been amazing, I've got the best girlfriend in the world, I got my little cousin back and I got lots of new friends. Everything has become more positive and now I got a A in maths, which I was failing at the start of the term and I wouldn't have done it without Hollie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hard to survive**

Just when your life can't get any worse, your dad gets arrested for assault. My name is Dean, I'm 15 years old and I have a hard life. I know when people say that they are exaggerating, well I'm not. I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio. I live in the rough part so basically my whole life was a fight for survival. My life was never brilliant from the minute I was born, well in fact I shouldn't even be alive… I was a mystery to my mum and dad. I blame myself for all of this because as soon as I was born my mum started drinking, taking drugs, stealing. You name it and my dad as you know was arrested, it isn't his first time there… So I grew up very quickly. At the age of 6 I was helping my mum sober up, get her to bed, cleaned up the house but she never sobered up and I don't know why the social workers haven't taken me yet seeing as they took my cousin "Alexis". She was a beautiful girl, smart as a whip. I could of protected her but they said I wasn't good enough so they took her away when she was only 2. She only loved me and not anyone else but me because I was the only one who took care of her when her mum passed away from cancer and when her dad recently died in a car accident but the neighbours called social services about her saying I wasn't good enough and now the only positive thing in my life is gone. They took her away. This is my life.

I wake up to the sound of banging downstairs, it was 6am so I get up, open my door and walk downstairs to see my mum in the kitchen pouring herself another glass. She's already half dead. I walk into the kitchen, quickly grab the glass and put it on the work surface out of her reach before she could take it back.  
"What are you doing?" My mum said slurring her words  
"Saving you... for some reason..." I said  
my mum gets up and stumbles towards me, grabs my neck and pushes me away. She grabs the drink and downs it in one gulp. I run upstairs and slam shut my door. I get changed for school and leave the house. It is only 7 at this time and school doesn't start until 8 so I just wander around the block even though there are usually gangs out here by this time waiting for the next attack but I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I turn to go down an alleyway and there was a group of lads laughing. In the background I could just make out a timid voice shouting "HELP''. The voice sounds so weak and fragile, so I made up my mind, I had to save her. So I ran in front the boys and punched the first one I saw. Of course those guys being the idiots they are didn't know what had hit them. I knew they weren't expecting this so it was only a matter of time before they all ran away screaming like girls. Finally after a few more punches and a couple of good kicks they realised they couldn't beat me so they backed off and legged it, just as I thought.  
"That's right run... and don't bother coming back!" I shouted after them.  
When I was satisfied I'd completely scared them off I looked back and saw a girl, my age, lying on the floor with cuts on her face. I kneel down to her.  
"You alright?'' I asked.  
"I think so…" She said trying to get up but then she lost her balance and fell back down.  
"I'll help you up." I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.  
"Thank you" She said, giving me a smile  
"Where do you live''  
"Down the road, number 7" she said. We start walking but soon she trips so I pick her up bridal style and carry her. The cuts had become more obvious and now the blood was dripping down her face so I sped up. By the time I got to her house I couldn't recognize her any more from all the blood. I knock on the door and a stressed looking skinny blonde woman, who must be her mum opens it.  
"Hello, OH MY GOD Hollie, are you alright?…. What happened?'' She gave me a filthy look making it seem like it was my fault. What I wanted to say was if it was, why would I bother helping her home then? But I held back on my offence.  
"I don't know, I was walking to school and these boys were attacking her so I came to help." I said passing her over to the women I presumed was her mum.  
"Thank you so much, is there any way to repay you'' she said getting her purse out  
"No no… don't pay me. As long as she's okay." I said, so I walked off before she tried to tell me to take it. I looked at my phone, it was 7:55. I had 5 minutes to get to school and it's a 10 minute walk from here so I legged it. I get to school at 8:05 so as I walk in, surprise surprise, a teacher told me off for being late.  
"Why are you so late'' The old teacher said to me.  
"I'm only 5 minutes late!'' I exclaimed. I walked off before she could give me one of her famous lectures. I get to my form, my form tutor is so cool he is called Mr Picket and he is the nicest man in the world, I can tell him anything.  
"Ahhh, Ambrose you're here'' He said with a big grin on his face  
"I am indeed'' I said  
I sit down in my seat but when I look over at Mr Picket, he catches my eye and calls me over so I get up and walk over to his desk.  
"How are you getting on?'' he said.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking, how about you?''  
"I'm good, how's your mum?''  
"She's…. average'' I said, stumbling to get my words out.  
Before he could answer back a knock came from the door.  
"Come in." Mr Picket said  
A little girl came in, walked up to Mr Picket and gave him a slip. I peek over his shoulder and read "New girl; Hollie" but that's all I saw as he noticed me looking and turned the paper away from me. I suddenly thought of the girl I helped today, maybe that was her but I wasn't going to think about it.  
"Is Hollie here?''  
"No.'' Maryse shouted from the back. She is known as the Barbie or the cow or whatever you want to call her. She has bleach blonde hair and extensions, she is quite tall and is half French so tends to speak French when she is in a argument with someone just to confuse them. Mr Picket seemed a bit confused by this matter but he didn't care. I sat back down and started talking to my friends 'Seth and Roman'. About 10 minutes later the school bell rings, it was first lesson, as everyone walks out I stay behind in form with Mr Picket. I didn't feel like learning after today but Mr Picket told me to go so I did what he said and I walked to my first lesson which was PE.

As the school day came to an end I noticed the shift in everyone's mood. Especially the girls, they started talking about shopping and all the wonderful things were doing after school. If only my life was that easy. I would just stay at school as it's the only place I can escape from home. I hang around by the benches at the back of the school for a while but I knew I would have to go soon. I walk back home through the unpleasant streets and open the door to my house. I look around the house but I couldn't find mum. I don't worry, knowing her she's out drinking somewhere. One of her so called 'friends' will bring her back. To get my mind of her I go up to my room and get changed, go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. As I stand there sipping water I see a note on the fridge saying 'Gone out, make your own dinner.' I don't know why she even bothers it's not like I don't make my own dinner every day. I peel of the note, screw it up and throw it across the kitchen. I knew I'd have to wait for her to get back so I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was 10pm and I was still awake waiting for mum, then I heard the muffled clicking sound of the door and a loud thud. I sighed and began walking towards the front door, bracing myself for what I would see. I get to the hallway and see mum lying on the floor, half in and half out the door. I grabbed her arms and began dragging her upstairs towards her bedroom. I throw her on the bed, switch of the light and close the door. I don't bother taking her shoes of or putting the quilt over her any more, she doesn't deserve it. I go downstairs and lock the door. I then go back upstairs and flop down on to my bed, not even bothering to get undressed. I fall straight to sleep.

The next day; I left my house a 7am because my mum wasn't awake for once. I didn't bother being quiet, like I said it's not like she deserves it. I walk around the block for a bit then I went to a shop to get some bubble-gum. It was 7:40am so I walked to school I get there at 7:50, I was nice and early. As I walk into form I stop dead in my tracks. It's her, the girl I helped out yesterday was in my form talking to Mr Picket. I shut the door loudly informing them of my presence. She looked at me before turning back to sir but then she looked again. This time her features lit up in recognition so I smiled at her and took my usual seat. A couple of minutes later she came over.  
"Hey; I'm Hollie are you the one yesterday?" she said quietly  
"Yes I am, are you okay now?" I said  
"I'm Fine thanks but I really wanted to say thank you for helping me…"  
"No problem"  
The door swings open and in walks Maryse. Her calculating eyes sweep over us and settle on Hollie. She walks over to my desk and put on one of her big, fake Barbie smiles.  
"Bonjour, Je devine que vous êtes la fille de neuf?' Maryse asked.  
'Um… Sorry i dont know what you mean?' Hollie said with a very confused look on her face. Maryse sighed impatiently.  
"Are you the new girl?" she asked again in english.  
"Oh.. Yes Im Hollie"  
"Ok. Come with me" she said clinging arms with her  
"It was lovely meeting you…." Hollie shouted over her shoulder  
"Dean"  
"Dean" She smiled.  
The school bell rings and before I went over to Hollie to ask wherever she needs help locating where her first lesson is, Maryse drags her off. So I go to English and as I walk in I notice Hollie sat by herself on a table. So I go and sit next to her.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So I see you made friends with Maryse?"  
"Yeah, she seems nice." She replied, uncertainty lacing her words. Just as I was about to reply Miss Rodriguez opens the door and walks in.  
"Hello children." She said  
everyone fell silent, she's a horrible teacher and she's very annoying. She walks over to Hollie and looks her over . She stood there for a while until she shouted  
"Right, This is Hollie, she is new… I except you to be nice to her…" then she walked off to carry on with the class  
"Okay… that is the weirdest introduction ever" she said laughing  
I smile as the lesson went on it reached to lunchtime, Hollie was off with Maryse and meeting her friends whilst I was with Seth and Roman.  
"I see you and Hollie have got something going on…." Seth said laughing  
"Yeah, that is funny seeming she only just joined."  
"Well that doesn't mean anything, when Maryse first came here me and her had something going on" I replied.  
"Yeah right, she didn't even know your name she called you anormal'  
"Yeah but that is lovely in french"  
I laughed "No that means Freak"  
"oh.." Seth said  
It was the end of the day and i started walking home until someone shouted "Dean". I turned around to see Hollie running towards me I stopped so she could catch up.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"How are you?"  
"Im good you?"  
"Good"  
"How was your first day?"  
"Great thank you"  
Then the conversation fell silent. We just walked until we got to her house.  
"Bye Dean, oh yeah thank you' she said.  
"No problem" i replied smiling. I watch her walk to her front door and walk in before I start heading back home. When I get home, I open the door I couldn't help but smile. I hear someone walking towards me and my smile drops. I look up to see my mum with a bottle of vodka in her hand and a glass in her other hand she swayed a bit, then crashed against the wall and stopped for a second trying to recover her balance. Then carried on walking.  
"How was your day?" My mum asked mumbling her words.  
"Um... Fine…" I said slowly. She walks into the lounge while I just stand there in shock. Now that's a question I haven't heard her ask in a long time. Maybe the drink has finally gone to her head. My mum then fell backwards but stopped herself from falling on the floor, I couldn't care less about my mum as nothing was going to put a downer on what happened today. I run up to my bedroom and get changed, I skipped dinner as I wasn't that hungry and just lay on my bed thinking of Hollie. Soon I start to feel sleep wrap around me.

I wake up to see it was 7:30, I was late. I get changed quickly and ran out of my house not bothering to check if mum was okay. I ran out of my door and start walking to school. In the distance I see a familiar figure, Hollie. I speed up my pace to get next to her.  
"Hey" I said.  
"Oh… Hey" She said Smiling  
The conversation yet again fell dead. I look around to try to find inspiration for a conversation but I found nothing. Then Hollie spoke up.  
"So there is dance here isn't there?" She said curiously  
"Dance, where? At school?" I said confused on what she is trying to get at  
"Of course, Isn't it where the girls ask guys?"  
"Yeah it is" I said feeling a burning sensation on my cheeks  
"Oh. You know Maryse?"  
"Yeah…"  
"She's trying to get this guy called 'Mike' to go with me"  
"Oh" I said looking down at the ground  
"But I don't like him, I don't want to go with him…"  
"Tell Maryse that."  
"I would but she's funny about people going against her ideas, I might not go…"  
"No!" I said loudly  
Hollie looked at me with confusion in her faced but smiled it off  
"I mean, you have to go seeing as you are new it's a perfect way to meet everyone else."  
"Yeah, Thanks well lets see what happens"  
We had just reached the school and I was about to reply to Hollie when suddenly a figure appeared beside her, Maryse grabbed her wrist and dragged her off with a massive grin on her face, she gave me a dirty look as she went so I watched them both walk off. I could just see Maryse jumping up and down and screaming like a crazy woman and a minute later Hollie doing the same. Hollie didn't look like she was too happy about whatever Maryse said but like she just told me, it's better just to go along with whatever she says. I went to tutor thinking about what Maryse could have told Hollie that she could be so excited about. I was dragged out of my thought process by a conversation nearby. It turned out that Maryse told Hollie, Mike has said 'Yes'. I sit in my seat and wait for Hollie to come in but when she did she was with Maryse but I decided to call her over anyway.  
"Hollie" I called.  
"Yeah" She replied while walking towards me with Maryse in tow.  
"Maryse, go away"  
"No."  
"M, go." Hollie said smiling and lightly pushing her away. Maryse walks off to sit with the rest of her friends  
"So I saw Maryse was excited to tell you something" I said  
"Yeah. Sadly Mike has said Yes" She whispered so Maryse didn't hear  
"Oh you should just tell her the truth"  
"Why would I?"  
"Well you don't have feelings for him and this is the whole reason of having this dance"  
"I know, but I don't need a lecture"  
"It's not a lecture, just... friendly advice"  
"Ok Dean" Hollie said whilst letting out a big sigh. She then walked back to Maryse and sat down.

All through my first two lesson I kept thinking about Hollie and why she was funny with me? Does she have feelings for Mike but doesn't want me to know? All those questions went round my head. At lunchtime, I sat next to Seth and Roman.  
"Guys, I need your help" I said whilst taking a bite out of my sandwich  
"With what?" Roman replied automatically  
"Hollie"  
"Of course, What's happened?" Seth said in a tone that said he knew something was going to happen between us.  
"Well she's going to this dance with Mike but she doesn't like him and she is being forced to go by Maryse and I want to…"  
"Well it's too late now, she's going with someone else." Seth said not caring  
"You want to what... Go to the dance with her?" Roman said nicely  
"Yes…No…I mean I don't really know"  
"Tell her" Roman said before he walked off to see his girlfriend 'Kelly'  
"Look mate, I don't like you liking this Hollie girl but if you really like her ask her before it's too late"  
The school bell went off for third lesson and I contemplated those words of Seth's in my head for the rest of the day. I couldn't bring myself to tell her seeing as she only joined now two days ago. It was the end of the day, I waited for Hollie by the gate having a mini argument in my head over whether to tell her. I see her coming down to the gate so I fall into synch next to her.  
"So are you really going with Mike?"  
"Yeah, but I talked to him at lunch and he seems all right to be honest"  
"That's great news"  
"Isn't it? Any way who is the lucky girl for you?"  
"Um… no one I haven't actually asked anyone yet" I said but I was really saying "her"  
"Oh… why?"  
"Let's just say no one takes my liking"  
"Come on. There must be someone you must like" she said teasingly.  
"Well there is… but she doesn't like me" I replied carefully.  
"I'm sure she does, What's her name?"  
"Ho… No It doesn't matter she's too good for me" I said before I ran away from Hollie back to my house, I looked back to Hollie to see her reaction was even more confused than my mind right now. I get home and run upstairs, I get to my bedroom and punch the wall with anger before I lay on my bed thinking about how I could never show my face again.

The next day, I wake up and get changed, doing my usual routine and then there was a knock at the door. I open it to see the back of a girl.  
"Hello…" I said  
She turns around and it was Hollie, I was surprised that she had shown her face to me after I nearly embarrassed myself in front of her and secondly how does she knows where I live?.  
"Hi, can I come in?"  
"Well we are going to be late for school" I said trying to avoid her coming in. I didn't need anyone to see what goes on in this house.  
"Dean, it's only 7:15 we won't be late, just for five minutes"  
"Um… Okay" I said whilst backing away from the door allowing her to come him. She walks straight in and makes her way to the kitchen. Panicking, I run in front of her to stop her from going there but it was too late, Hollie sees my mum half struggling to stand whilst clinging on to the worktop for dear life with a glass in her hand.  
"Who the hell are you?" She said stumbling over to Hollie  
"I'm Hollie, Dean's friend"  
"He ain't got no friends" she said harshly.  
"Maybe you should sit down, you seem drunk." Hollie said trying to help her.  
"Don't help me" She exclaimed. She raised her fist and I could see she was about to punch Hollie but I was quick enough to step in front of her and take the hit. I landed on the ground with a thud. The force of her punch had knocked me off my feet. I looked up at Hollie to see if she was still there and I could see by her face that she was confused and scared. She stared at me and then backed off and ran away. I got up as fast as I can and chased after her. I jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Hollie, What's up?" I said in a gentle tone  
"What's up?! Your mum was about to hit me and you took the punch, now look at you!" Hollie replied back  
"I don't care about this, as long as she didn't lay a finger on you I'm fine" I said grabbing Hollie's hand, she looked up at me and gave me a smile. I pulled her into a hug I had to duck down to reach her waist as she was a lot smaller than me. Soon we pulled away and began walking to school. Hollie was still shaken up by the whole thing this morning and kept glancing at me like I was going to pass out any minute now. We got to school at 8:10 so we got told off by a teacher but I didn't care I just nodded and said it wasn't going to happen again. Me and Hollie walk into tutor and I sit in my normal space and Hollie sat next to me and just carried on staring at me with concern. Then Maryse came up from behind.  
"Hi Hollie" Maryse said with a grin on her face  
"Hey" Hollie replied quietly  
"Eww… what's happened to your face it looks even more messed up than usual" Maryse said to me  
"M leave it" Hollie said. As she gets up to push Maryse away from me she looks back and says "talk later".

First lesson was English, I walked into English and everyone just stopped and stared at me. I know they were staring at the black eye that has just begun to form on my right eye so I try not to think about it and sit down next to Hollie.  
"Does your eye hurt?" Hollie said while tilting her head to get a better view of my eye  
"Um… it's just throbbing" I said  
"You should of let her hit me Dean" Hollie replied whilst she put her arm under mine and gave it a friendly tug.  
"No because I know she would probably hurt you more than she hurt me" I said  
Hollie was about to reply when miss shouted at us "Silence, in the back" Me and Hollie looked at each other and laughed then turned back and concentrated on our work. Lunchtime came and I sat with Roman and Seth explaining why half my face was now purple.  
"So how did you got that?" Seth said  
"My mum hit me" I replied back  
"Why?!" Roman said more surprised  
"Hollie came round and she saw my mum drunk and she was trying to help her but my mum didn't like it so she was going to punch her until I stood in front of her"  
"So Hollie is meant to have that thing on your face?" Seth said losing interest  
"Yeah but I didn't want her to get hurt"  
"Look, that Hollie girl is trouble, she hangs around with the populars and she's going to the dance with Mike so just stay away from her" Seth said  
"Woah, Hollie isn't trouble and she didn't cause this to happen to me and she isn't like all the other popular people. She's different" I said beginning to raise my voice.  
"Okay, whatever just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart" Seth said before he walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.  
"Don't listen to him, he's just stressed about exams and everything, I don't know why he's taking it out on you" Roman said giving me a friendly pat.  
It was the end of the day so I stood by the gate and waited for Hollie to come past. I see her in the distance and catch her eye so she walks towards me.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile on her face  
"Hi" I replied back and we started walking back to our houses  
"You look terrible" Hollie said teasingly  
"I try my best" I replied laughing  
"Shut up" Hollie said pushing me  
"Make me" I said pushing her harder so she falls over, we both burst out laughing as I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground  
"You're very rude" Hollie said  
"I know" I said.  
We get to Hollie's house and first she was about to walk off but I grabbed her hand before she did.  
"Thanks for today, I mean sticking up for me this morning with Maryse"  
"No problem" Hollie replied. We stood in silence for a while and then I leaned in towards her. As my lips met hers I felt her freeze up from the surprise of it. Soon though she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together. Too soon we pulled away and she turned to her house leaving me with a big grin on my face. She turned around as she got to the door and smiled at me, so I smiled back and began the short walk back to my house.

The next day, I got up with a huge smile on my face thinking about yesterday, about the kiss. I went downstairs and had my breakfast because my mum was surprisingly still asleep. I got changed and walked off to school. I see Hollie in the distance.  
"HOLLIE" I shouted, she turned around, smiled and waited for me to catch up.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile whilst pushing her hair away from her face  
"So I'm sorry about yesterday " I said to her  
"It's alright" Hollie replied laughing  
"Okay" I said felling my cheeks burning.  
We walked to school while talking about what's happening in the world and the latest celebrity gossip. When we got to school Hollie went off to find Maryse so I decided to go find Seth and Roman and tell them the great news. I find them by the lockers so I walk over to them.  
"Hey" I said smiling  
"Woah, someone is happy" Roman said  
"I am and you know why?"  
"Surprise me" Seth said  
"I kissed Hollie"  
"W-what?" Roman said almost choking on his diet pepsi he was drinking  
"You kissed her?" Seth questioned  
"Yeah"  
"And she let you?" Seth again questioned  
"Yes"  
"Well done man, Your in!" Roman said with a smile on his face  
"He isn't. She's with Mike" Seth said  
"Well I know, but if she liked Mike then she would have pushed me off right?"  
"Yeah I guess so" Seth replied thoughtfully.

It was time to go to form, I walked in to see Hollie was in the corner with Maryse and Mike holding his hand as the smile on my face faded away. I locked eyes with Hollie, she smiled at me and looked at Mike then back at me and looked down, she could tell I was hurt by this matter. I decided to go and talk to Mr. Picket for the remainder of form. The first bell went and it was our first lesson but sadly it wasn't English so I couldn't talk to Hollie. As the day dragged on it was finally end of the day and the weekend. That meant that the dance was this upcoming Friday. I waited for Hollie she came towards me and hugged me, I really didn't want her to let go but I had to. So we did and walked back.  
"So you and Mike are really together?" I asked curiously  
"Yeah… I don't like him any more, I like someone else" Hollie said tangling her fingers  
"Oh… Who?"  
"Um…" Hollie said struggling for words. Soon she gave up and leaned up to kiss me and I let her. We both pulled back slightly and smiled. We both separated, giving each other one last look before turning away and walking back to our houses.

The next day, I did my usual routine and walked to school. I didn't see Hollie on my way so she must already be there. My thoughts were confirmed when I got to school and saw Hollie pacing up and down by the gate. She looks up and sees me coming towards her. I could tell from a distance she had been crying because her mascara was down her face and her cheeks were bright red.  
"Hollie what's wrong?!" I said while pulling her into a hug  
"There's pictures of us." Hollie stuttered  
"What do you mean?" I said while grabbing Hollie's arm around my waist and kneeling down to her level  
"Pictures of us kissing, someone saw us and took pictures and now it's all round the school" Hollie said  
"Come on" I said dragging her in the school gates  
"No" Hollie said standing her ground  
"Hollie, face them" I said. I put my arm round Hollie's shoulder and walked her in. As we got closer to the lockers I saw she was right. There were picture after picture after picture of us kissing. Whoever is doing this must be sick as I had Hollie literally crying on my shoulder. Maryse came storming towards us, Hollie hears her high heels marching towards us so she raises her head away from my shoulder.  
"You bitch" Maryse said slapping Hollie  
"Hey don't you dare do that to her!" I said  
"Shut up Dean" Maryse snapped back before slapping me as well  
"I tried my best to be a great friend. I got the most popular boy to go out with you and you do this and kiss... that" Maryse said pointing in my direction.  
"I didn't mean to it just happened" Hollie said trying to hold back the tears and rubbing her right cheek  
"Oh so that's your excuse is it" Maryse said shouting now  
"Look Maryse, It wasn't Hollie who kissed me, I did so don't blame her" I said trying to help her out  
"Don't stick up for her Dean I saw her kiss you and even if you did make the first move I'm still angry at her because she never pulled away."  
Then I saw Mike walking towards me. I was about to say something when he punched me in the face and I fell backwards to the floor. A surge of anger spread through me and before I knew what I was doing I got up and punched Mike back and gave him a kick in the gut which made him collapse on the floor clutching his stomach. I was about to throw another punch when Roman and Seth came up behind and grabbed me and dragged me off.  
"Let go of me!" I screamed  
"Dean calm down!" Roman said struggling to keep hold of me  
"No" I replied  
They dragged me off to a quiet corner of the school and told me to stay there until I calmed down. I knew they were right so I waited there for about 10 minutes when I decided to go to form. When I walked in I could see the deputy head, Hollie, Maryse and Mike talking to Mr Picket, they looked at me I could see Hollie had been crying so I walked over to her and gave her a hug. This caused Maryse to nearly jump on me before Mike stopped her.  
"Maryse don't retaliate" Mr Picket said  
"Dean, what have you done?" The deputy head said  
"Nothing, Maryse is angry and taking this argument over the top, all Hollie did was kiss me and she took a picture and put it all over the school, so it isn't my fault or Hollie's" I said  
"Is that true Hollie?" Mr Picket said nicely to Hollie  
"Yes sir and Mike punched Dean and Maryse slapped me and Dean…" Hollie said looking to the floor  
"So that's why your lip is bleeding Dean?" The Deputy head asked  
"Yes sir"  
"Right all I can say is Maryse and Mike you've both got an after school detention today and tomorrow for an hour. And this is your final warning for all of you, if you step out of line again there will be suspension or expulsion involved" The Deputy head said  
"Yes sir" We all said  
"Go to lessons" The Deputy head said so we all do as we are told. I couldn't help but think about Hollie for the rest of the day as everytime I passed her she was crying and I don't like her being upset. At lunch I went to Roman and Seth.  
"Hi guys" I said  
"Hi, you calmed down now?" Roman replied  
"Yes thank you for helping me"  
"No problem" Seth answered back  
I sat down at the table and felt a gentle tap on my shoulder I turned around to acknowledge who it was and it was Hollie.  
"Hi" Hollie said  
"Hi" I replied back  
"Am I allowed to sit with you guys?"  
I looked at Roman and Seth they smiled at me and nodded.  
"Sure" I said  
She sat down next to me and ate her lunch in silence unless asked a direct question, to which she gave very vague answers. End of the day came round and I waited for Hollie by the gates. She came over to me and I saw her eyes were puffy again so I knew she has been crying.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"Fine…No" Hollie replied  
"What's up" I asked  
"Maryse was in my last lesson and she kept saying nasty stuff" Hollie said then she started crying. I pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay" I said while stroking her hair. We walked off and Hollie started becoming her normal self again.  
"Dean, Are you still going to the dance?" Hollie asked  
"Yeah well I don't know with all the stuff that happened today"  
"Well I am and I'm not letting them ruin it so I was wondering if you would come with me"  
"Like a date? Or just mates?"  
"Whatever the future holds for us" Hollie said before she skipped into her house. I stood outside her house for a couple of minutes thinking of what she said before heading home. I get into my house and see my mum was there talking to someone in the kitchen, it was my form tutor Mr Picket.  
"Dean your back" he said looking relieved "I was umm… talking to your mum about today" Mr picket said  
"Oh" I said and looked at my mum who was basically a sleep  
"Shut…Up…My…Son isn't naughty he… is an idiot" My mum mumbled  
"Mum… I am sick and tired of you, sir can you leave" I said standing my ground, Mr Picket looked at me then gave me a nod and a pat before leaving my house.  
"What… you… going to do ab…out it…" My mum said getting up  
"This" I slapped my mum which made her fall back in her seat. I ran upstairs and picked up the phone. I keyed in a number I had been dying to use since I was little. Social services. I told them about my whole life and my mum and everything. They said they be over to collect me. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door my mum opened it.  
"Hi, Mrs Ambrose, We got a call from your son" one of the two lady's said  
"What…You're…" My mum mumbled  
I quickly grabbed my bags and ran downstairs. My mum grabbed me into a hug.  
"Don't go…I love…You… We are okay" My mum said starting to raise her voice  
"No… We're not" I said letting go of my mum and walking down to the social services car where the two lady's followed me and got in the car and drove me off. I didn't look back as I didn't care what my mum was doing.

I arrive at the social service place there were kids running around, kids like me. In that moment my life became positive because as soon as I walked in I saw my baby cousin Alexis who I hadn't heard from in 4 years. I couldn't believe she could still recognise me, she looked at me and ran up to me and gave me a massive hug  
"DEAN!" Alexis yelped  
"ALEXIS" I replied  
"I missed you" Alexis said  
"Ditto" I said smiling  
As the night drew nearer I decided to go to bed with my little cousin near my side.

The Next day came and it was the day of the dance and it started straight after school so I got to school early to make sure I had my clothes in the changing room ready. I went out of the changing rooms and I see Hollie walking in she sees me and gave me a massive smile on her face.  
"Hey dance is tonight" Hollie said smiling whilst grabbing onto her bag which had her party gown in.  
"Yeah, Let me see your dress" I said  
"No" Hollie laughed and pushed me away while she walked off to the changing rooms. The time went so fast and It was time for the dance as I went to the changing rooms to get changed with Roman and Seth. I finished getting changed and I walked to the hall to wait for Hollie. I get a text from her saying  
" _Be with you in five minutes xxxxx"_  
That Five minutes came fast and I see her in the distance she was wearing a short pink dress with pink high heels, I couldn't help but stare at her. She walks over to me.  
"Wow you look amazing and you look like you've grown too" I said teasing her  
"Shut up… and you too. Should we go in?"  
"Yeah" I said as I reached for Hollies hand. We walked in and I couldn't help but smile through the whole night. We talked and danced I didn't want the night to end but it did and as I was about to get the bus to go to the social services home I pulled Hollie in for a goodnight kiss and again I didn't want it to end.

After that day my life has been amazing, I've got the best girlfriend in the world, I got my little cousin back and I got lots of new friends. Everything has become more positive and now I got a A in maths, which I was failing at the start of the term and I wouldn't have done it without Hollie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hard to survive**

Just when your life can't get any worse, your dad gets arrested for assault. My name is Dean, I'm 15 years old and I have a hard life. I know when people say that they are exaggerating, well I'm not. I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio. I live in the rough part so basically my whole life was a fight for survival. My life was never brilliant from the minute I was born, well in fact I shouldn't even be alive… I was a mystery to my mum and dad. I blame myself for all of this because as soon as I was born my mum started drinking, taking drugs, stealing. You name it and my dad as you know was arrested, it isn't his first time there… So I grew up very quickly. At the age of 6 I was helping my mum sober up, get her to bed, cleaned up the house but she never sobered up and I don't know why the social workers haven't taken me yet seeing as they took my cousin "Alexis". She was a beautiful girl, smart as a whip. I could of protected her but they said I wasn't good enough so they took her away when she was only 2. She only loved me and not anyone else but me because I was the only one who took care of her when her mum passed away from cancer and when her dad recently died in a car accident but the neighbours called social services about her saying I wasn't good enough and now the only positive thing in my life is gone. They took her away. This is my life.

I wake up to the sound of banging downstairs, it was 6am so I get up, open my door and walk downstairs to see my mum in the kitchen pouring herself another glass. She's already half dead. I walk into the kitchen, quickly grab the glass and put it on the work surface out of her reach before she could take it back.  
"What are you doing?" My mum said slurring her words  
"Saving you... for some reason..." I said  
my mum gets up and stumbles towards me, grabs my neck and pushes me away. She grabs the drink and downs it in one gulp. I run upstairs and slam shut my door. I get changed for school and leave the house. It is only 7 at this time and school doesn't start until 8 so I just wander around the block even though there are usually gangs out here by this time waiting for the next attack but I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I turn to go down an alleyway and there was a group of lads laughing. In the background I could just make out a timid voice shouting "HELP''. The voice sounds so weak and fragile, so I made up my mind, I had to save her. So I ran in front the boys and punched the first one I saw. Of course those guys being the idiots they are didn't know what had hit them. I knew they weren't expecting this so it was only a matter of time before they all ran away screaming like girls. Finally after a few more punches and a couple of good kicks they realised they couldn't beat me so they backed off and legged it, just as I thought.  
"That's right run... and don't bother coming back!" I shouted after them.  
When I was satisfied I'd completely scared them off I looked back and saw a girl, my age, lying on the floor with cuts on her face. I kneel down to her.  
"You alright?'' I asked.  
"I think so…" She said trying to get up but then she lost her balance and fell back down.  
"I'll help you up." I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.  
"Thank you" She said, giving me a smile  
"Where do you live''  
"Down the road, number 7" she said. We start walking but soon she trips so I pick her up bridal style and carry her. The cuts had become more obvious and now the blood was dripping down her face so I sped up. By the time I got to her house I couldn't recognize her any more from all the blood. I knock on the door and a stressed looking skinny blonde woman, who must be her mum opens it.  
"Hello, OH MY GOD Hollie, are you alright?…. What happened?'' She gave me a filthy look making it seem like it was my fault. What I wanted to say was if it was, why would I bother helping her home then? But I held back on my offence.  
"I don't know, I was walking to school and these boys were attacking her so I came to help." I said passing her over to the women I presumed was her mum.  
"Thank you so much, is there any way to repay you'' she said getting her purse out  
"No no… don't pay me. As long as she's okay." I said, so I walked off before she tried to tell me to take it. I looked at my phone, it was 7:55. I had 5 minutes to get to school and it's a 10 minute walk from here so I legged it. I get to school at 8:05 so as I walk in, surprise surprise, a teacher told me off for being late.  
"Why are you so late'' The old teacher said to me.  
"I'm only 5 minutes late!'' I exclaimed. I walked off before she could give me one of her famous lectures. I get to my form, my form tutor is so cool he is called Mr Picket and he is the nicest man in the world, I can tell him anything.  
"Ahhh, Ambrose you're here'' He said with a big grin on his face  
"I am indeed'' I said  
I sit down in my seat but when I look over at Mr Picket, he catches my eye and calls me over so I get up and walk over to his desk.  
"How are you getting on?'' he said.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking, how about you?''  
"I'm good, how's your mum?''  
"She's…. average'' I said, stumbling to get my words out.  
Before he could answer back a knock came from the door.  
"Come in." Mr Picket said  
A little girl came in, walked up to Mr Picket and gave him a slip. I peek over his shoulder and read "New girl; Hollie" but that's all I saw as he noticed me looking and turned the paper away from me. I suddenly thought of the girl I helped today, maybe that was her but I wasn't going to think about it.  
"Is Hollie here?''  
"No.'' Maryse shouted from the back. She is known as the Barbie or the cow or whatever you want to call her. She has bleach blonde hair and extensions, she is quite tall and is half French so tends to speak French when she is in a argument with someone just to confuse them. Mr Picket seemed a bit confused by this matter but he didn't care. I sat back down and started talking to my friends 'Seth and Roman'. About 10 minutes later the school bell rings, it was first lesson, as everyone walks out I stay behind in form with Mr Picket. I didn't feel like learning after today but Mr Picket told me to go so I did what he said and I walked to my first lesson which was PE.

As the school day came to an end I noticed the shift in everyone's mood. Especially the girls, they started talking about shopping and all the wonderful things were doing after school. If only my life was that easy. I would just stay at school as it's the only place I can escape from home. I hang around by the benches at the back of the school for a while but I knew I would have to go soon. I walk back home through the unpleasant streets and open the door to my house. I look around the house but I couldn't find mum. I don't worry, knowing her she's out drinking somewhere. One of her so called 'friends' will bring her back. To get my mind of her I go up to my room and get changed, go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. As I stand there sipping water I see a note on the fridge saying 'Gone out, make your own dinner.' I don't know why she even bothers it's not like I don't make my own dinner every day. I peel of the note, screw it up and throw it across the kitchen. I knew I'd have to wait for her to get back so I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was 10pm and I was still awake waiting for mum, then I heard the muffled clicking sound of the door and a loud thud. I sighed and began walking towards the front door, bracing myself for what I would see. I get to the hallway and see mum lying on the floor, half in and half out the door. I grabbed her arms and began dragging her upstairs towards her bedroom. I throw her on the bed, switch of the light and close the door. I don't bother taking her shoes of or putting the quilt over her any more, she doesn't deserve it. I go downstairs and lock the door. I then go back upstairs and flop down on to my bed, not even bothering to get undressed. I fall straight to sleep.

The next day; I left my house a 7am because my mum wasn't awake for once. I didn't bother being quiet, like I said it's not like she deserves it. I walk around the block for a bit then I went to a shop to get some bubble-gum. It was 7:40am so I walked to school I get there at 7:50, I was nice and early. As I walk into form I stop dead in my tracks. It's her, the girl I helped out yesterday was in my form talking to Mr Picket. I shut the door loudly informing them of my presence. She looked at me before turning back to sir but then she looked again. This time her features lit up in recognition so I smiled at her and took my usual seat. A couple of minutes later she came over.  
"Hey; I'm Hollie are you the one yesterday?" she said quietly  
"Yes I am, are you okay now?" I said  
"I'm Fine thanks but I really wanted to say thank you for helping me…"  
"No problem"  
The door swings open and in walks Maryse. Her calculating eyes sweep over us and settle on Hollie. She walks over to my desk and put on one of her big, fake Barbie smiles.  
"Bonjour, Je devine que vous êtes la fille de neuf?' Maryse asked.  
'Um… Sorry i dont know what you mean?' Hollie said with a very confused look on her face. Maryse sighed impatiently.  
"Are you the new girl?" she asked again in english.  
"Oh.. Yes Im Hollie"  
"Ok. Come with me" she said clinging arms with her  
"It was lovely meeting you…." Hollie shouted over her shoulder  
"Dean"  
"Dean" She smiled.  
The school bell rings and before I went over to Hollie to ask wherever she needs help locating where her first lesson is, Maryse drags her off. So I go to English and as I walk in I notice Hollie sat by herself on a table. So I go and sit next to her.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So I see you made friends with Maryse?"  
"Yeah, she seems nice." She replied, uncertainty lacing her words. Just as I was about to reply Miss Rodriguez opens the door and walks in.  
"Hello children." She said  
everyone fell silent, she's a horrible teacher and she's very annoying. She walks over to Hollie and looks her over . She stood there for a while until she shouted  
"Right, This is Hollie, she is new… I except you to be nice to her…" then she walked off to carry on with the class  
"Okay… that is the weirdest introduction ever" she said laughing  
I smile as the lesson went on it reached to lunchtime, Hollie was off with Maryse and meeting her friends whilst I was with Seth and Roman.  
"I see you and Hollie have got something going on…." Seth said laughing  
"Yeah, that is funny seeming she only just joined."  
"Well that doesn't mean anything, when Maryse first came here me and her had something going on" I replied.  
"Yeah right, she didn't even know your name she called you anormal'  
"Yeah but that is lovely in french"  
I laughed "No that means Freak"  
"oh.." Seth said  
It was the end of the day and i started walking home until someone shouted "Dean". I turned around to see Hollie running towards me I stopped so she could catch up.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"How are you?"  
"Im good you?"  
"Good"  
"How was your first day?"  
"Great thank you"  
Then the conversation fell silent. We just walked until we got to her house.  
"Bye Dean, oh yeah thank you' she said.  
"No problem" i replied smiling. I watch her walk to her front door and walk in before I start heading back home. When I get home, I open the door I couldn't help but smile. I hear someone walking towards me and my smile drops. I look up to see my mum with a bottle of vodka in her hand and a glass in her other hand she swayed a bit, then crashed against the wall and stopped for a second trying to recover her balance. Then carried on walking.  
"How was your day?" My mum asked mumbling her words.  
"Um... Fine…" I said slowly. She walks into the lounge while I just stand there in shock. Now that's a question I haven't heard her ask in a long time. Maybe the drink has finally gone to her head. My mum then fell backwards but stopped herself from falling on the floor, I couldn't care less about my mum as nothing was going to put a downer on what happened today. I run up to my bedroom and get changed, I skipped dinner as I wasn't that hungry and just lay on my bed thinking of Hollie. Soon I start to feel sleep wrap around me.

I wake up to see it was 7:30, I was late. I get changed quickly and ran out of my house not bothering to check if mum was okay. I ran out of my door and start walking to school. In the distance I see a familiar figure, Hollie. I speed up my pace to get next to her.  
"Hey" I said.  
"Oh… Hey" She said Smiling  
The conversation yet again fell dead. I look around to try to find inspiration for a conversation but I found nothing. Then Hollie spoke up.  
"So there is dance here isn't there?" She said curiously  
"Dance, where? At school?" I said confused on what she is trying to get at  
"Of course, Isn't it where the girls ask guys?"  
"Yeah it is" I said feeling a burning sensation on my cheeks  
"Oh. You know Maryse?"  
"Yeah…"  
"She's trying to get this guy called 'Mike' to go with me"  
"Oh" I said looking down at the ground  
"But I don't like him, I don't want to go with him…"  
"Tell Maryse that."  
"I would but she's funny about people going against her ideas, I might not go…"  
"No!" I said loudly  
Hollie looked at me with confusion in her faced but smiled it off  
"I mean, you have to go seeing as you are new it's a perfect way to meet everyone else."  
"Yeah, Thanks well lets see what happens"  
We had just reached the school and I was about to reply to Hollie when suddenly a figure appeared beside her, Maryse grabbed her wrist and dragged her off with a massive grin on her face, she gave me a dirty look as she went so I watched them both walk off. I could just see Maryse jumping up and down and screaming like a crazy woman and a minute later Hollie doing the same. Hollie didn't look like she was too happy about whatever Maryse said but like she just told me, it's better just to go along with whatever she says. I went to tutor thinking about what Maryse could have told Hollie that she could be so excited about. I was dragged out of my thought process by a conversation nearby. It turned out that Maryse told Hollie, Mike has said 'Yes'. I sit in my seat and wait for Hollie to come in but when she did she was with Maryse but I decided to call her over anyway.  
"Hollie" I called.  
"Yeah" She replied while walking towards me with Maryse in tow.  
"Maryse, go away"  
"No."  
"M, go." Hollie said smiling and lightly pushing her away. Maryse walks off to sit with the rest of her friends  
"So I saw Maryse was excited to tell you something" I said  
"Yeah. Sadly Mike has said Yes" She whispered so Maryse didn't hear  
"Oh you should just tell her the truth"  
"Why would I?"  
"Well you don't have feelings for him and this is the whole reason of having this dance"  
"I know, but I don't need a lecture"  
"It's not a lecture, just... friendly advice"  
"Ok Dean" Hollie said whilst letting out a big sigh. She then walked back to Maryse and sat down.

All through my first two lesson I kept thinking about Hollie and why she was funny with me? Does she have feelings for Mike but doesn't want me to know? All those questions went round my head. At lunchtime, I sat next to Seth and Roman.  
"Guys, I need your help" I said whilst taking a bite out of my sandwich  
"With what?" Roman replied automatically  
"Hollie"  
"Of course, What's happened?" Seth said in a tone that said he knew something was going to happen between us.  
"Well she's going to this dance with Mike but she doesn't like him and she is being forced to go by Maryse and I want to…"  
"Well it's too late now, she's going with someone else." Seth said not caring  
"You want to what... Go to the dance with her?" Roman said nicely  
"Yes…No…I mean I don't really know"  
"Tell her" Roman said before he walked off to see his girlfriend 'Kelly'  
"Look mate, I don't like you liking this Hollie girl but if you really like her ask her before it's too late"  
The school bell went off for third lesson and I contemplated those words of Seth's in my head for the rest of the day. I couldn't bring myself to tell her seeing as she only joined now two days ago. It was the end of the day, I waited for Hollie by the gate having a mini argument in my head over whether to tell her. I see her coming down to the gate so I fall into synch next to her.  
"So are you really going with Mike?"  
"Yeah, but I talked to him at lunch and he seems all right to be honest"  
"That's great news"  
"Isn't it? Any way who is the lucky girl for you?"  
"Um… no one I haven't actually asked anyone yet" I said but I was really saying "her"  
"Oh… why?"  
"Let's just say no one takes my liking"  
"Come on. There must be someone you must like" she said teasingly.  
"Well there is… but she doesn't like me" I replied carefully.  
"I'm sure she does, What's her name?"  
"Ho… No It doesn't matter she's too good for me" I said before I ran away from Hollie back to my house, I looked back to Hollie to see her reaction was even more confused than my mind right now. I get home and run upstairs, I get to my bedroom and punch the wall with anger before I lay on my bed thinking about how I could never show my face again.

The next day, I wake up and get changed, doing my usual routine and then there was a knock at the door. I open it to see the back of a girl.  
"Hello…" I said  
She turns around and it was Hollie, I was surprised that she had shown her face to me after I nearly embarrassed myself in front of her and secondly how does she knows where I live?.  
"Hi, can I come in?"  
"Well we are going to be late for school" I said trying to avoid her coming in. I didn't need anyone to see what goes on in this house.  
"Dean, it's only 7:15 we won't be late, just for five minutes"  
"Um… Okay" I said whilst backing away from the door allowing her to come him. She walks straight in and makes her way to the kitchen. Panicking, I run in front of her to stop her from going there but it was too late, Hollie sees my mum half struggling to stand whilst clinging on to the worktop for dear life with a glass in her hand.  
"Who the hell are you?" She said stumbling over to Hollie  
"I'm Hollie, Dean's friend"  
"He ain't got no friends" she said harshly.  
"Maybe you should sit down, you seem drunk." Hollie said trying to help her.  
"Don't help me" She exclaimed. She raised her fist and I could see she was about to punch Hollie but I was quick enough to step in front of her and take the hit. I landed on the ground with a thud. The force of her punch had knocked me off my feet. I looked up at Hollie to see if she was still there and I could see by her face that she was confused and scared. She stared at me and then backed off and ran away. I got up as fast as I can and chased after her. I jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Hollie, What's up?" I said in a gentle tone  
"What's up?! Your mum was about to hit me and you took the punch, now look at you!" Hollie replied back  
"I don't care about this, as long as she didn't lay a finger on you I'm fine" I said grabbing Hollie's hand, she looked up at me and gave me a smile. I pulled her into a hug I had to duck down to reach her waist as she was a lot smaller than me. Soon we pulled away and began walking to school. Hollie was still shaken up by the whole thing this morning and kept glancing at me like I was going to pass out any minute now. We got to school at 8:10 so we got told off by a teacher but I didn't care I just nodded and said it wasn't going to happen again. Me and Hollie walk into tutor and I sit in my normal space and Hollie sat next to me and just carried on staring at me with concern. Then Maryse came up from behind.  
"Hi Hollie" Maryse said with a grin on her face  
"Hey" Hollie replied quietly  
"Eww… what's happened to your face it looks even more messed up than usual" Maryse said to me  
"M leave it" Hollie said. As she gets up to push Maryse away from me she looks back and says "talk later".

First lesson was English, I walked into English and everyone just stopped and stared at me. I know they were staring at the black eye that has just begun to form on my right eye so I try not to think about it and sit down next to Hollie.  
"Does your eye hurt?" Hollie said while tilting her head to get a better view of my eye  
"Um… it's just throbbing" I said  
"You should of let her hit me Dean" Hollie replied whilst she put her arm under mine and gave it a friendly tug.  
"No because I know she would probably hurt you more than she hurt me" I said  
Hollie was about to reply when miss shouted at us "Silence, in the back" Me and Hollie looked at each other and laughed then turned back and concentrated on our work. Lunchtime came and I sat with Roman and Seth explaining why half my face was now purple.  
"So how did you got that?" Seth said  
"My mum hit me" I replied back  
"Why?!" Roman said more surprised  
"Hollie came round and she saw my mum drunk and she was trying to help her but my mum didn't like it so she was going to punch her until I stood in front of her"  
"So Hollie is meant to have that thing on your face?" Seth said losing interest  
"Yeah but I didn't want her to get hurt"  
"Look, that Hollie girl is trouble, she hangs around with the populars and she's going to the dance with Mike so just stay away from her" Seth said  
"Woah, Hollie isn't trouble and she didn't cause this to happen to me and she isn't like all the other popular people. She's different" I said beginning to raise my voice.  
"Okay, whatever just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart" Seth said before he walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.  
"Don't listen to him, he's just stressed about exams and everything, I don't know why he's taking it out on you" Roman said giving me a friendly pat.  
It was the end of the day so I stood by the gate and waited for Hollie to come past. I see her in the distance and catch her eye so she walks towards me.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile on her face  
"Hi" I replied back and we started walking back to our houses  
"You look terrible" Hollie said teasingly  
"I try my best" I replied laughing  
"Shut up" Hollie said pushing me  
"Make me" I said pushing her harder so she falls over, we both burst out laughing as I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground  
"You're very rude" Hollie said  
"I know" I said.  
We get to Hollie's house and first she was about to walk off but I grabbed her hand before she did.  
"Thanks for today, I mean sticking up for me this morning with Maryse"  
"No problem" Hollie replied. We stood in silence for a while and then I leaned in towards her. As my lips met hers I felt her freeze up from the surprise of it. Soon though she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together. Too soon we pulled away and she turned to her house leaving me with a big grin on my face. She turned around as she got to the door and smiled at me, so I smiled back and began the short walk back to my house.

The next day, I got up with a huge smile on my face thinking about yesterday, about the kiss. I went downstairs and had my breakfast because my mum was surprisingly still asleep. I got changed and walked off to school. I see Hollie in the distance.  
"HOLLIE" I shouted, she turned around, smiled and waited for me to catch up.  
"Hey" Hollie said with a smile whilst pushing her hair away from her face  
"So I'm sorry about yesterday " I said to her  
"It's alright" Hollie replied laughing  
"Okay" I said felling my cheeks burning.  
We walked to school while talking about what's happening in the world and the latest celebrity gossip. When we got to school Hollie went off to find Maryse so I decided to go find Seth and Roman and tell them the great news. I find them by the lockers so I walk over to them.  
"Hey" I said smiling  
"Woah, someone is happy" Roman said  
"I am and you know why?"  
"Surprise me" Seth said  
"I kissed Hollie"  
"W-what?" Roman said almost choking on his diet pepsi he was drinking  
"You kissed her?" Seth questioned  
"Yeah"  
"And she let you?" Seth again questioned  
"Yes"  
"Well done man, Your in!" Roman said with a smile on his face  
"He isn't. She's with Mike" Seth said  
"Well I know, but if she liked Mike then she would have pushed me off right?"  
"Yeah I guess so" Seth replied thoughtfully.

It was time to go to form, I walked in to see Hollie was in the corner with Maryse and Mike holding his hand as the smile on my face faded away. I locked eyes with Hollie, she smiled at me and looked at Mike then back at me and looked down, she could tell I was hurt by this matter. I decided to go and talk to Mr. Picket for the remainder of form. The first bell went and it was our first lesson but sadly it wasn't English so I couldn't talk to Hollie. As the day dragged on it was finally end of the day and the weekend. That meant that the dance was this upcoming Friday. I waited for Hollie she came towards me and hugged me, I really didn't want her to let go but I had to. So we did and walked back.  
"So you and Mike are really together?" I asked curiously  
"Yeah… I don't like him any more, I like someone else" Hollie said tangling her fingers  
"Oh… Who?"  
"Um…" Hollie said struggling for words. Soon she gave up and leaned up to kiss me and I let her. We both pulled back slightly and smiled. We both separated, giving each other one last look before turning away and walking back to our houses.

The next day, I did my usual routine and walked to school. I didn't see Hollie on my way so she must already be there. My thoughts were confirmed when I got to school and saw Hollie pacing up and down by the gate. She looks up and sees me coming towards her. I could tell from a distance she had been crying because her mascara was down her face and her cheeks were bright red.  
"Hollie what's wrong?!" I said while pulling her into a hug  
"There's pictures of us." Hollie stuttered  
"What do you mean?" I said while grabbing Hollie's arm around my waist and kneeling down to her level  
"Pictures of us kissing, someone saw us and took pictures and now it's all round the school" Hollie said  
"Come on" I said dragging her in the school gates  
"No" Hollie said standing her ground  
"Hollie, face them" I said. I put my arm round Hollie's shoulder and walked her in. As we got closer to the lockers I saw she was right. There were picture after picture after picture of us kissing. Whoever is doing this must be sick as I had Hollie literally crying on my shoulder. Maryse came storming towards us, Hollie hears her high heels marching towards us so she raises her head away from my shoulder.  
"You bitch" Maryse said slapping Hollie  
"Hey don't you dare do that to her!" I said  
"Shut up Dean" Maryse snapped back before slapping me as well  
"I tried my best to be a great friend. I got the most popular boy to go out with you and you do this and kiss... that" Maryse said pointing in my direction.  
"I didn't mean to it just happened" Hollie said trying to hold back the tears and rubbing her right cheek  
"Oh so that's your excuse is it" Maryse said shouting now  
"Look Maryse, It wasn't Hollie who kissed me, I did so don't blame her" I said trying to help her out  
"Don't stick up for her Dean I saw her kiss you and even if you did make the first move I'm still angry at her because she never pulled away."  
Then I saw Mike walking towards me. I was about to say something when he punched me in the face and I fell backwards to the floor. A surge of anger spread through me and before I knew what I was doing I got up and punched Mike back and gave him a kick in the gut which made him collapse on the floor clutching his stomach. I was about to throw another punch when Roman and Seth came up behind and grabbed me and dragged me off.  
"Let go of me!" I screamed  
"Dean calm down!" Roman said struggling to keep hold of me  
"No" I replied  
They dragged me off to a quiet corner of the school and told me to stay there until I calmed down. I knew they were right so I waited there for about 10 minutes when I decided to go to form. When I walked in I could see the deputy head, Hollie, Maryse and Mike talking to Mr Picket, they looked at me I could see Hollie had been crying so I walked over to her and gave her a hug. This caused Maryse to nearly jump on me before Mike stopped her.  
"Maryse don't retaliate" Mr Picket said  
"Dean, what have you done?" The deputy head said  
"Nothing, Maryse is angry and taking this argument over the top, all Hollie did was kiss me and she took a picture and put it all over the school, so it isn't my fault or Hollie's" I said  
"Is that true Hollie?" Mr Picket said nicely to Hollie  
"Yes sir and Mike punched Dean and Maryse slapped me and Dean…" Hollie said looking to the floor  
"So that's why your lip is bleeding Dean?" The Deputy head asked  
"Yes sir"  
"Right all I can say is Maryse and Mike you've both got an after school detention today and tomorrow for an hour. And this is your final warning for all of you, if you step out of line again there will be suspension or expulsion involved" The Deputy head said  
"Yes sir" We all said  
"Go to lessons" The Deputy head said so we all do as we are told. I couldn't help but think about Hollie for the rest of the day as everytime I passed her she was crying and I don't like her being upset. At lunch I went to Roman and Seth.  
"Hi guys" I said  
"Hi, you calmed down now?" Roman replied  
"Yes thank you for helping me"  
"No problem" Seth answered back  
I sat down at the table and felt a gentle tap on my shoulder I turned around to acknowledge who it was and it was Hollie.  
"Hi" Hollie said  
"Hi" I replied back  
"Am I allowed to sit with you guys?"  
I looked at Roman and Seth they smiled at me and nodded.  
"Sure" I said  
She sat down next to me and ate her lunch in silence unless asked a direct question, to which she gave very vague answers. End of the day came round and I waited for Hollie by the gates. She came over to me and I saw her eyes were puffy again so I knew she has been crying.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"Fine…No" Hollie replied  
"What's up" I asked  
"Maryse was in my last lesson and she kept saying nasty stuff" Hollie said then she started crying. I pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay" I said while stroking her hair. We walked off and Hollie started becoming her normal self again.  
"Dean, Are you still going to the dance?" Hollie asked  
"Yeah well I don't know with all the stuff that happened today"  
"Well I am and I'm not letting them ruin it so I was wondering if you would come with me"  
"Like a date? Or just mates?"  
"Whatever the future holds for us" Hollie said before she skipped into her house. I stood outside her house for a couple of minutes thinking of what she said before heading home. I get into my house and see my mum was there talking to someone in the kitchen, it was my form tutor Mr Picket.  
"Dean your back" he said looking relieved "I was umm… talking to your mum about today" Mr picket said  
"Oh" I said and looked at my mum who was basically a sleep  
"Shut…Up…My…Son isn't naughty he… is an idiot" My mum mumbled  
"Mum… I am sick and tired of you, sir can you leave" I said standing my ground, Mr Picket looked at me then gave me a nod and a pat before leaving my house.  
"What… you… going to do ab…out it…" My mum said getting up  
"This" I slapped my mum which made her fall back in her seat. I ran upstairs and picked up the phone. I keyed in a number I had been dying to use since I was little. Social services. I told them about my whole life and my mum and everything. They said they be over to collect me. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door my mum opened it.  
"Hi, Mrs Ambrose, We got a call from your son" one of the two lady's said  
"What…You're…" My mum mumbled  
I quickly grabbed my bags and ran downstairs. My mum grabbed me into a hug.  
"Don't go…I love…You… We are okay" My mum said starting to raise her voice  
"No… We're not" I said letting go of my mum and walking down to the social services car where the two lady's followed me and got in the car and drove me off. I didn't look back as I didn't care what my mum was doing.

I arrive at the social service place there were kids running around, kids like me. In that moment my life became positive because as soon as I walked in I saw my baby cousin Alexis who I hadn't heard from in 4 years. I couldn't believe she could still recognise me, she looked at me and ran up to me and gave me a massive hug  
"DEAN!" Alexis yelped  
"ALEXIS" I replied  
"I missed you" Alexis said  
"Ditto" I said smiling  
As the night drew nearer I decided to go to bed with my little cousin near my side.

The Next day came and it was the day of the dance and it started straight after school so I got to school early to make sure I had my clothes in the changing room ready. I went out of the changing rooms and I see Hollie walking in she sees me and gave me a massive smile on her face.  
"Hey dance is tonight" Hollie said smiling whilst grabbing onto her bag which had her party gown in.  
"Yeah, Let me see your dress" I said  
"No" Hollie laughed and pushed me away while she walked off to the changing rooms. The time went so fast and It was time for the dance as I went to the changing rooms to get changed with Roman and Seth. I finished getting changed and I walked to the hall to wait for Hollie. I get a text from her saying  
" _Be with you in five minutes xxxxx"_  
That Five minutes came fast and I see her in the distance she was wearing a short pink dress with pink high heels, I couldn't help but stare at her. She walks over to me.  
"Wow you look amazing and you look like you've grown too" I said teasing her  
"Shut up… and you too. Should we go in?"  
"Yeah" I said as I reached for Hollies hand. We walked in and I couldn't help but smile through the whole night. We talked and danced I didn't want the night to end but it did and as I was about to get the bus to go to the social services home I pulled Hollie in for a goodnight kiss and again I didn't want it to end.

After that day my life has been amazing, I've got the best girlfriend in the world, I got my little cousin back and I got lots of new friends. Everything has become more positive and now I got a A in maths, which I was failing at the start of the term and I wouldn't have done it without Hollie.


End file.
